Silence is Golden
by Ligar Zero X
Summary: It's the begining of the OSH saga. I'm making a small change in the series though, namely, what if Goku's death had more of an effect on Gohan? The presence of Majin Buu is yet to be decided although it will be a Gohan-Videl fic. Chapter 11 up.
1. Strong and Silent

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Too bad that they don't sell the ownership on eBay, if they did, then I would own DBZ; but as of the moment, I ONLY WISH! 

Silence is Golden

Chapter 1: Strong and Silent

"Gohan! Come down for breakfast! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" Chichi's voice was heard in the young demi-saiyan's room.

"Coming mom!" Gohan yelled back as he shot out of bed, got dressed in record time, and was sitting at the table; all of which the effects of one word: FOOD. The word school was nearly completely ignored.

Within minutes, Gohan practically inhaled the mountain of food in front of him only to be pushed out the door by his mom. It was ether he went peacefully, or face the Frying Pan of Doom. Even for a saiyan, he preferred the prior over the later any day!

Gohan sighed as he flew through the air toward Satan City. He wasn't exactly joyful at having to go to the place, shoot, anything that even reminded him of that day practically made him lose his temper. He didn't know what happened to him that day, but for every moment after that, he felt as though his life had less of a meaning. What was worse was that he knew that he'd changed from the way he was before the Cell Games, but he didn't want to admit it. That would mean remembering the day his dad died, all because he had gotten cocky.

Gohan was knocked out of his thoughts as a small metal ball hit him in the side of the head. His hand flew out and caught the item as it fell; in his hand was a bullet with its nose collapsed into the body. He knew that he had a hard head, but that wasn't what he'd meant!

Looking down, they young demi-saiyan saw a bunch of men with guns in a shoot-out with some cops.

'Well, I'm tempted to let the cops handle this, but I need some way to release stress, and I really feel like pounding someone into the dirt.' Gohan thought with a semi-evil smirk. 'But I think that it's better if I have my fun as a Super Saiyan. I don't need someone recognizing me.'

He smirk grew as he called his Super Saiyan transformation from his blood. It had been seven years since he'd last had a serious fight, although he doubted a bunch of humans could fall under that category, it was good for the growing saiyan to pummel something every so often (AN: I couldn't pass that line up! .).

-----------------------------------------

Videl Satan made her way though the crowd of people around the shoot out. 'Sometimes I wonder about these people. There's a shoot out, where a stray bullet can come out of nowhere and kill them, yet they stand there watching anyway.'

Suddenly there was a flash of golden light from above them, temporarily blinding everyone, even the gangsters, for a few seconds.

"What was that, boss?" One asked as he rubbed his eyes with his fist.

"It might have been a flare sent up by the police." Another said.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd as they regained their vision and looked up. There was a boy with golden hair floating in the sky!

"What the hell . . . ?!" Was all Videl could mutter as the boy stopped floating, only to plummet towards the ground. Even though he was going incredibly fast, it looked as if he had everything under control. He landed on his feet, not even crouching from the force of his fall.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Gohan muttered in mock curiosity. Being around Vegeta in the GR for seven years hadn't helped his attitude either. But at least he wasn't calling himself the Prince of the Saiyans!

"Who the hell are you?" One of the gangsters, obviously the leader said as he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Gohan's head.

"You're worst nightmare." Was all Gohan said as he disappeared, only to reappear directly in front of the man. "You shouldn't play with weapons, sir." With that, Gohan grabbed the barrel of the gun and twisted it back toward the man's face.

Needless to say, the leader didn't fire. Rather, he pulled out yet another pistol which he placed next to Gohan's head, ready to fire at point blank range.

"That's not very nice." Gohan replied.

"Hey! Don't shoot him!" A new, feminine, voice yelled, making everyone turn their heads.

"Sorry, 'Miss. Satan,'" the leader began, "but this punk is dead." The leader said with an evil smirk as he repositioned his gun at Gohan's temple and fired.

The young super saiyan was thrown a few feet only to skid on the ground before stopping; that was how much force was behind the bullet.

"Yu . . . You actually shot him?!" Videl gasped as she looked at the fallen boy.

"That just goes to show that it's not good to get in the way of our gang. He had it coming, and now he's dead. Now you get to die." The man said with a smirk on his face, much like Gohan's. "Shoot her." He ordered his gang as all barrels were pointed at Videl.

Videl closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come as four bangs were heard.

But nothing happened.

She cracked open her eyes and the first thing she saw was the golden haired boy standing in front of her with his hand outstretched. In-between each of his fingers was a small bullet. "Who ever said anything about me being dead?"

"What are you?!" The leader yelled as he pulled out yet another two pistols and emptied both magazines on Gohan. But the boy just stood there as if nothing was fazing him, each bullet just hitting him and bouncing off harmlessly.

"As I said, you're worst nightmare." With that, Gohan disappeared again and reappeared behind the leader.

The entire fight lasted less than a minute. In the end, all the gangsters were out cold with the golden haired boy standing among them.

"Who are you?!" Videl asked him after running up to him.

They boy just smirked before vanishing into thin air, just like that. It was like he'd never been there.

Videl suddenly realized that her jaw was hanging open and quickly closed it before walking toward the stunned cops. "Did anyone recognize who he was?" Videl asked them.

"No, but apparently he goes to your school. He had that patch with the orange star on it." (Is it an orange star? I don't remember off the top of my head.) One of the cops answered with a sigh.

"Hnnn. I guess that I'll have to find him and learn what I can about this guy." Videl whispered to herself.

"Well, if he does go to OSH, it was no wonder that he disappeared. Classes start in two minutes." Another cop said.

Videl felt like screaming. 'LATE AGAIN!'

AN: Well, that's chapter one. This story is going to follow the basic story line of DBZ until the tournament; but I can guarantee that there will be more changes since Gohan is different from in the series. Sorry if this annoys anyone, but I hate that 'goodie-goodie' Gohan.

Yes, Lime will be making an appearance in this fic. I think that this fic will end up being a Gohan / Videl fic, but I make no guarantees on that one! For example, if I get a lot of reviews telling me to make it a Gohan / Lime fic, then I will. I have no plan for this fic, I'm just writing as the inspiration hits me, so either way it goes the story won't be effected much.

PLEASE R & R!!!!! Reviews make me write faster as they're my main source of inspiration!

Just click the little button!

PS: For those of you who are Inuyasha fans, I've finally got my YAHOO! group back online and working again. As I said, this group is dedicated to Inuyasha, containing message boards for fic searches (etc.), a private chat room, files, and many other interesting things. If it sounds interesting, go visit the group at 


	2. Meet Gohan

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. There it is, simply put.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
Silence is Golden  
  
Chapter 2: Meet Gohan  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
"Today, class, we will be continuing on with the works of-" The teacher was cut off as the door to the classroom opened, revealing an exhausted Videl. She had just run non-stop from the bank to OHS, not a small walk to put it lightly! "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem, Videl. I understand about your community service, it's no problem at all." The teacher replied, motioning toward Videl's desk, "Now if you will take your seat we can continue on with the class."  
  
"As I was saying, today we will be continuing on with the works of-" The teacher began before grimacing as there was another knock on the door. "Yes?" She yelled out, her exasperation showing in her voice.  
  
The door opened to reveal Gohan this time, only with a small frown instead of his usual blank expression. "Heh, I'm the new student."  
  
"Ah yes! I completely forgot about that!" The teacher said, her voice now back to one of cheerfulness. "Class, we have received a new student who, mind you, managed to score a perfect on all of his entrance exams. Now, please tell us a bit about yourself."  
  
"Well, my name is Gohan and I can tell you all now that if anyone annoys me, they will be dealt with accordingly." Gohan told them. 'Kami, err, Dende, I have spent waaaaay too much time around Vegeta.'  
  
The class was completely silent for a few moments before the teacher spoke up, assuming that he wasn't really thinking about what he was saying because of nervousness. "Okay, after that, err, interesting bio, please go sit next to Miss. Lime. Miss Lime, can you please raise your hand?"  
  
A redhead with a shocked look on her face raised her hand. 'It can't be him! He sounds like a jerk, and the Gohan that I met had gold hair. It must be someone else, although I've never met someone else with the name Gohan before. . . .'  
  
Gohan sat beside her and, luckily for the teacher's sanity, class continued without another interruption.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
Three hours later, the bell rang signaling that it was now time for lunch.  
  
Videl, Erasa and Sharpener made their way toward the lunchroom before the line grew too much. The stuff served wasn't exactly called 'edible', but there weren't a lot of other options for them.  
  
"So, Videl, what did you think of that cutie, Gohan?" Erasa asked the girl next to her.  
  
"Didn't you hear what he said?! He acted like a jerk and that's probably what he is." Videl huffed, wondering about her friend's hearing.  
  
"I don't think so." Sharpener began, "Most jocks, or jerks for that matter, wouldn't even put the time into getting a perfect score in an entrance exam. Have you seen how hard those things are?! He was probably just some nerd trying to sound tough when I doubt that he can even lift five pounds without breaking something."  
  
Videl considered this. Sharpener, the group's token 'pain-in-the-butt', had made a good point. Perfect score and jock / jerk just didn't go well together. Something wasn't right about that Gohan guy and she had every intent on finding out what that was. Then she noticed the object of her thoughts walking out the door to the school yard; no tray or any other types of food were in his hands.  
  
'That's odd? Maybe he just brought his own lunch.' Videl thought as she looked ahead in the line to see the servers scooping some green slime like substance onto each student's tray. 'However, I have trouble disagreeing with him when it comes to that junk.'  
  
After the three friends got out of the line, each scoops of the 'mystery concoction' on each of their respective trays, they made their way toward the yard where they would eat under the tree that they normally sat under. Most students had opted not to sit there since the tree had a proverbial 'Videl parking: all others will be towed' sign on it.  
  
"What are you doing sitting under our tree?!" Sharpener yelled at Gohan.  
  
"Make me. I don't see any names written on this tree." Gohan growled back as he went back to, well, nothing, he just sat there meditating. And it was getting quite hard with all the noise around him.  
  
Videl was having mixed emotions over the new guy. 'I guess that I can't be angry with him for that reply, he's new and doesn't know that we normally sit here. And Sharpener was being an ass.' "Come on, we'll go sit somewhere else."  
  
"WHAT?! If you ask me, the new guy should move. He should learn his place around here." Sharpener nearly died at the thought of Videl, daughter of the almighty Hercule, stepping out of the way for some nerd.  
  
"No need. I was just leaving." Gohan told them as he got up and walked back into the school building.  
  
Sharpener was a bit taken aback by the action, losing whatever bits of skill he had at making a decent remark. "Yea! I'd run to if I were you! You wouldn't stand a chance against me!"  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
The next class after lunch was PE.  
  
Gohan walked into the guys changing room. He hadn't been expecting a PE class, but was rather thankful to Piccolo. The namek had taught Gohan a skill that would allow him to make clothes appear on him. Gohan had nearly forgotten about this, as it was one of the last things that he'd learned from Piccolo before he stopped his training with the namek in favor of working with Vegeta in the GR. He still saw Piccolo as his sensei, and the parting was a friendly one, Piccolo being able to admit that he'd taught Gohan nearly everything that he knew that a saiyan could do, and that he was weaker than Vegeta.  
  
Gohan looked at the other boys in the room. They were throwing their stuff into lockers along the wall and talking excitedly amongst themselves. Gohan was able to pick up 'Martial arts' and 'impressing my girl'. Apparently something was happening today in PE.  
  
The young demi-saiyan walked into the bathroom where nobody else was. There he crouched down and growled as he powered up, an unearthly glow surrounding his body. It took more energy for him to make things appear, and normally resulted in him having less energy to use later; but the more that he used it, the easier it would become. It was the same thing for transforming into a Super Saiyan, it just took practice.  
  
His body flashed a few times as his school uniform was replaced with the same style of gi that he'd warn during the Cell games, just minus the cloak.  
  
He walked back into the changing room and all speech stopped. 'Idiots. I'm sure that they've seen muscle before.' Gohan thought as he walked out of the room and into the main gym. There he got a similar response; everything went still as the class noticed Gohan, err, his muscles to be exact. Most of the girls were drooling with stars in their eyes while most of the men were glaring at him. This went on for around three seconds before the basketball one of the guys was shooting hoops with bounced off the backboard and hit him in the side of the head. Even then, the boy showed no response to the collision. He was too amazed at what he was seeing, someone had heard Sharpener's comment on how Gohan was just a nerd, but he DEFINITELY didn't look it. Even Sharpener and Videl had trouble not being shocked; Erasa was in the category of the other drooling girls.  
  
Then the teacher walked into the room and announced that they would begin studying Martial Arts that day. The class sat in their usual circle around the teacher as he explained the basic tournament rules, as if nobody already knew them. Then the teacher noticed that Gohan was in an odd fighting gi, not the normal gym uniform.  
  
"Son? I guess that it's safe to assume that you know Martial Arts?" The teacher asked.  
  
"You could say that." Gohan replied.  
  
"I bet that the clothes are just a souvenir from the tournament. I doubt that he actually knows how to fight." A random boy yelled out.  
  
"It's called a gi." Gohan stated simply.  
  
"I know what it's called!" The boy yelled again, "Sensei, I would like to fight Gohan. I know the rules and I've been trained by Hercule himself!" He was counting on a look of shock from Gohan, which is what he got from the rest of the class, but all Gohan did was smirk knowingly.  
  
"If you're sure. You two will be our first match." The teacher began, "We will have a tournament in two weeks with all the basic rules of the World Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
With that, both boys stepped into the makeshift ring and dropped into defensive stances.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
AN: Okay, I'm yet to decide if Majin Buu should even be in this fic. I could just skip the entire part, or I could follow the basic DBZ story-line until after the Buu Saga. The choice, readers, is yours. Review / email with what you want to have happen!  
  
Well, the next chapter is a fight scene. We all know that Gohan's gonna win, so I'm not going to make this look like a cliffy or anything. However it's always fun to watch Gohan pummel some poor fool into the ground, so with that, I'm done for the day! It's 12:23 AM and I'm going to sleep!  
  
z. . . .Z. . . . .Z  
  
-Ligar Zero X  
  
PS: REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!! 


	3. OUCH!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Too bad that they don't sell the ownership on eBay, if they did, then I would own DBZ; but as of the moment, I ONLY WISH!  
  
AN: As I promised, this chapter is the fight scene. As I said, I am placing the decision in your hands as to whether or not Buu should show up in this fic.  
  
The other thing is that I am now starting an advertising section and a review response section. Both are bordered like the title section so that you can skip them if you want to.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Aragorn566: Hey, I'm glad that you think so! I'll update as quickly as I can, but being in Christmas Break means that I can get out one every day or so. School fries that idea!  
  
SwitchBlade: Well, seeing as Gohan isn't much of a 'goodie-goodie' in this fic, Gohan was training for the seven years. I just won't tell you what the results of that training are! Thanks for the compliment as well, and there will be some carnage, I can't guarantee much since it's just a human, but there will be an interesting fight scene in this chapter!  
  
SmacksKiller: I agree with that cheer! The way that they show Gohan in the series is, well, rather annoying. About Saiyaman, you'll just have to find out, but I'll give you a hint: HE ANNOYS ME AS WELL!  
  
DrkAsn: I'm glad that you think that! I hope to write up to your expectations! Keep on reviewing.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
Silence is Golden  
  
Chapter 3: OUCH!!!  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
*Last time*  
  
"If you're sure. You two will be our first match." The teacher began, "We will have a tournament in two weeks with all the basic rules of the World Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
With that, both boys stepped into the makeshift ring and dropped into defensive stances.  
  
***********  
  
"Aaaaaannnnndd . . . . . FIGHT!" The PE teacher yelled, but nothing happened. The class watched in growing apprehension as neither fighter made a move.  
  
'He wasn't bluffing when he said that he was trained. His stance is nearly perfect, but his ki level is low. It seems that since he's actually trained, I'll just have to overwhelm him with power.' Gohan thought as he eyed the boy across from him.  
  
'WHAT?! The nerd actually has a good stance! It has. . . . no weak points. It looks like it would be best if I take the defensive until I find out more about his fighting style.' The boy, Taisho, thought.  
  
"COME ON TAISHO! SWEEP THE FLOOR WITH THE NERD!" Another random person yelled as he punched the air his head. Soon other people started cheering for Taisho, with the exception of Videl and Erasa.  
  
"I hope Gohan beats that guy into the ground." Videl muttered as she looked at the ring. 'I know that Gohan, err, is well built, but does he really stand a chance?' Videl then started to focus on his stance; it didn't take three seconds for her eyes to widen. 'There are no weak points in that stance?! Gohan . . . . might just win this.'  
  
"Well, it seems that the fans want a show. Let's see what you've got!" Taisho smirked as he got a bit cocky with the cheering he was getting.  
  
"Lead on." Gohan said with a smirk as he stood up out of his defensive stance. He was just standing there, almost lazily. Needless to say, Taisho was a bit caught off guard.  
  
'WHAT?! What is he doing?! Is he giving up? Or maybe he's just cocky about his own skills. It looks like I'll have to prove him wrong!' Taisho thought with a smirk.  
  
'GOHAAAAN!!! What is that idiot doing?! He's going to get humiliated out there! Taisho is the third strongest student in my father's dojo. Gohan's going to regret that.' Videl thought as she slapped her forehead at Gohan's act of confidence.  
  
"I know that you want to hit me." Gohan said, almost friendlily, "So come on? Give me everything you've got."  
  
Taisho's pride suddenly got the better of him as he ran at Gohan, his fist held back; ready to smack the 'nerd' clear out of the ring. With a growl, his fist flew at Gohan's head.  
  
But Gohan just held up a finger that caught the blow, the single digit not even twitching as the powerful blow hit it.  
  
"WHA?!" Taisho gasped, but suddenly felt an incredible pain in his stomach. He hadn't even seen the arm move, but Gohan had just punched him gut with a blow that could rival Videl's best punch. (He only knows this because he's trained with Videl, being in Hercule's dojo).  
  
"Not even a chance." Gohan muttered as he picked the groaning boy up by his collar and proceeded to walk to the edge of the ring and set his weak opponent on the ground. Looking around, he realized that everyone was staring at him as if he'd grown a third head. "It wasn't that much of a fight; quit staring at me." He muttered as he jumped out of the ring.  
  
Videl was the first to snap out of the trance-like state Gohan had put them into. He'd taken down one of her father's best students in a single punch! There was a lot more to Gohan than it appeared, like the fact that he'd obviously been trained pretty well, yet scored perfectly in his exams. He was like a walking contradiction!  
  
"It wasn't that much." Gohan whispered to himself, completely surprised. He hadn't done anything a human wouldn't have been able to do, the most that he did was that punch, but THAT PUNCH was about half of the incredibly short fight.  
  
"You really nailed him." Videl told him.  
  
"Certainly seems that way." Gohan replied. He hadn't meant to do anything. "What's so shocking that I beat him?"  
  
"Taisho is the third best member of my dad's dojo." Videl said as if it explained everything.  
  
"And your dad would be . . . ?" Gohan asked her, not understanding what was so important.  
  
Once again, this guy had shocked her. She would have thought that everyone knew of her father, since he DID save the world from Cell. "Satan Hercule." She told him, waiting for the normal shocked response most gave her.  
  
But him breaking out laughing wasn't what she was expecting. He was laughing to the point of tears in his eyes when he finally managed to calm down enough to talk. "Your father . . . . is . . . . Hercule?!" He said between fits of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?! He saved all of our lives! The least that you could do is giving him some respect!" Videl yelled at him, snapping the other students out of their stupors.  
  
He suddenly stopped laughing as if he'd just been punched in the gut. For a moment, it appeared as if his eyes showed pain and fear. "Feh!" (HINT HINT!) He muttered as he turned and walked into the boys changing room. She was about to tell him not to leave, but it was time for students to get changed anyway.  
  
Videl was mostly curious, not mad, at what Gohan had said. She had theories that her father wasn't the one who beat Cell; but she'd never met someone else who shared her opinion. He even laughed at the mention of her dad's name. She was tempted to chuckle as well when she thought about it, her father spent most of his time drunk in front of a TV cheering for himself as he watched previous fights. It was rather funny, but she knew that Gohan didn't know about that, so what was it that made him laugh?  
  
With those thoughts on her mind, Videl made her way into the girls changing room to get dressed for her next class. When she walked out she was surprised to see a flash of white light from under the door of the guys changing room. Wondering what was going on, she started to walk to the door, but it swung open, nearly hitting her in the head; the only thing saving her from a broken nose being the door stop bolted to the ground to keep the door from opening too far.  
  
"You shouldn't stand near doors; you're going to end up with a broken nose." She heard Gohan's voice from beside her, but when she turned around to see where he was and make a remark, he wasn't there. He was just, well, GONE!  
  
"That's odd." Videl whispered as she looked around. The only movement that she saw was the girl's changing room door open and Erasa stepping out.  
  
"Come on, Videl! We're going to be late for our next class!" Erasa told her as she grabbed the girl's arm and proceeded to drag her all the way to their algebra class.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
Advertising:  
  
Snowed in at Orange Star High, by Kioko  
  
Field Trip to Camp Hercule, by Angelik Aki  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
MINI CONTEST!: If anyone can guess what two anime character's that I used to make 'Neo-Gohan's' personality, they will have a chapter dedicated to them! (Oh yea, there's a hint in the text)  
  
AN: I must say that I'm impressed. This fic had only been available for two hours and it had already gotten five reviews! I was planning on waiting to put this chapter up, but as I said, I can't keep my good reader's waiting! (Unless school is in the way, they you wait whether I like it or not . . . evil HS!)  
  
I was also tempted to do more of a fight scene here, but stopped in favor of a rematch and more fighting in the mini-tournament that the gym class would have (refer to chapter 2 if you missed the detail).  
  
-Ligar Zero X  
  
PS: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Again, reviews make me write faster! 


	4. Capsule Revelation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ. I would like to, but I'd probably kill someone important, so that's why I don't. They don't trust me!  
  
VITAL NOTICE: A CHAPTER WAS POSTED SAYING THAT I FINISHED MY CONTEST. FORGIVE ME FOR MY GRAVE ERROR AS I AM CURRENTLY PSYCHED UP ON CAFFIENE AND IT'S 10:41 AT NIGHT! MY CONTEST IS STILL ON! (I kinda' uploaded the wrong chapter and was thinking too much, not even noticing that I actually wrote in what I was considering. I'm an idiot!)  
  
And thanks to 'person who did not write in their name' for notifying me of both of my mistakes.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
Silence is Golden  
  
Chapter 4: Capsule Revelation  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
Classes went on from there without any problems; as odd as that might sound! Too bad it is now 3:00 PM and the final bell has just gone off. Now it's a race against the clock for Videl to catch up with Gohan before he can get away again.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Our favorite demi-saiyan was just walking out of the door when he was literally ambushed by more girls than he could count. Most guys wouldn't mind that, actually, they'd probably like it; but Gohan was raised in the woods after all . . . .  
  
"HOLY . . . " Was all Gohan muttered in what could only be described as panic.  
  
There was a loud banging sound from somewhere else in the hallway, making all the girls glance in the direction of the noise, but that second was all it took for Gohan to phase out of the tight situation. While all the girls were looking around stupidly, the young demi-saiyan made his way up the stairs and out to the roof.  
  
He was just putting two fingers to his forehead to use the Instant Transmition technique that Goku taught him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when he was interrupted by a noise beside him.  
  
"And what are you doing here? I don't think that you have a copter or anything." Videl asked him as she threw the capsule that contained her jet copter.  
  
"Why would you care?" He muttered angrily. He didn't really want to be late; his mom would use the 'death-day-device' that brought horror to every saiyan alive! (AKA: The Frying Pan of Doom!)  
  
"Just wondering." She said defensively, "It's not a sin to ask."  
  
"You don't need to pry into other student's business, no matter who your dad is." He muttered again.  
  
"This isn't about my father! Why do you hate him so much anyway?" She nearly yelled at him.  
  
Gohan was slightly taken aback by the question. He wasn't so heartless as to tell her that her dad hadn't beaten Cell, and anyway, that would probably cause more problems for him because word would spread that the new guy was off his rocker. "I have my reasons. None of which concern you so you have no reason to care."  
  
"Well, if you're insulting my dad then I have a right to defend his honor!" She yelled back.  
  
"He has no honor to defend." Gohan muttered to himself as he turned away from the girl in favor of going downstairs and leaving the regular way. He'd just transmit himself a few minutes later. No frying pan, no girls, no problems at all.  
  
"What did you say?!" Videl was now bewildered as to what he meant, but the rage was quickly returning. He'd just blown her off as if she was absolutely nothing! She was the daughter of Hercule! The man who defeated Cell!  
  
All she was met with was a door slamming as Gohan pulled it shut after him.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
Twenty minutes later, Gohan was far enough from the school to use his Instant Transmition, teleporting him back to his home in the 439 Mountain Region. Chichi was waiting outside with a frying pan in her hand.  
  
"And why are you late, young man?" She asked him.  
  
"I had troubles with a pain in the butt girl." Gohan told her bluntly as he walked through the door.  
  
'Did Gohan just say GIRL?!' Chichi gasped, thoughts of grandchildren flying through her head.  
  
"Who is she?" She asked her son.  
  
"Nobody important." He began, "But I need to go upstairs and get some homework done." With that, he walked up the stairs that led to his room.  
  
'I know that Goku's death had a toll on him, I just wish that he'd realize that it's not his fault that Goku is dead. He's killing himself by acting like this, and if that happens, I DON'T GET ANY GRANDBABIES!!!' Chichi thought sadly as she eyed the place her son had been last.  
  
"Mom? What's wrong with brother? He seems unhappier than normal." A tiny voice asked.  
  
Chichi looked beside her to find her youngest son, Goten, pulling on her shirt. "Don't worry, Goten. You'll understand when you're older."  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
Gohan sighed as he sat down at the desk in his room. This was the only place that he could just relax and enjoy life. His family had made an unspoken agreement about this room; nobody was allowed in if the door was closed except for wake up calls in the mornings. He didn't really have a lot of homework to work on, he'd finished most of it already during his free moments.  
  
He smirked a bit at the thought of sneaking out and getting some more training time. He'd trained during the seven years of peace, but it was uneven, just during whatever free time he could find. His mom didn't want him to train to be a warrior like his father. These thoughts reminded him of the capsule case Bulma had given him for his birthday last year. He hadn't even touched it, shoot, he wasn't even sure what was in it!  
  
Digging the white case out of his drawer, he opened the panel on top revealing twelve shiny capsules. Taking a peek at the labels on each, he noticed that one was blank. He was tempted to open it and see what was inside, but there was also the argument of whether or not it was something big. His room wasn't big enough for a capsule jet or something to appear, he doubted it would be something so extravagant, so with a sigh he pushed the button and dropped it on the ground.  
  
When the smoke cleared, there was a white box with an envelope attached. As Gohan lifted the box, he realized that there was something rolling and rattling inside. His mom had always taught him to look at the card first, especially since it tended to explain the present. He extended his finger and a small beam of ki started to come out, but he stopped it, almost making it look as if he had a ki blade coming out of his finger. It wasn't the strongest weapon, but it was self-cleaning and made a good letter opener; which he used for just that purpose.  
  
Inside the envelope, there was a card from Bulma along with another piece of paper. He decided to check out the card first.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
Hey kid!| Since Dende wasn't able to come to your party, he told me to make sure that this box got to you. He also gave me the piece of paper which explains what's up.  
  
Happy birthday and good luck training!  
  
-Bulma  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
Taking the piece of paper from the envelope, he opened it and read the words inside.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
Gohan:  
  
I wanted to say sorry for not being able to come to your party, there was a bit of a tight situation here at the lookout. I also didn't know what to get you so I'm going to let you decide! Enjoy your decision! Say thanks to Piccolo as he got them all.  
  
Dende  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
He was a bit touched at his friend's note. He hadn't thought of looking for anything from Dende in a capsule case, he'd actually thought that the namekian guardian had forgotten about his birthday. But that made no sense now that he thought about it; Dende was Earth's guardian, he could read minds and obviously wouldn't forget about his friend's birthday. Although he was curious as to what the last part meant.  
  
Opening the white box, he found seven glowing orange balls with stars on them: the Dragon Balls.  
  
He realized now what Dende had meant by letting Gohan decide what he wanted. He could make anything happen with the Dragon Balls. But he didn't want to, not at this point. He would love to wish his dad back, but Goku had already said that he didn't want to come back. That left him without a decent wish, and he wasn't the type to wish for immortality or something like that.  
  
Apparently Dende hadn't been counting on Gohan not making a wish for an entire year; Gohan had left the most dangerous thing on Earth unprotected in a drawer in his room. This got Gohan more curious as to what was in the other capsules, but he made the promise to carry the case around with him no matter where he went. He wasn't going to risk the Dragon Balls!  
  
Gohan recapsulized the box and ran out of the room with his capsule case in tow. "Mom! I'm going out to take a break!" He yelled to his mom.  
  
"Be back in an hour! Dinner will be ready soon!" She yelled back, but was only greeted by the sound of the door closing. 'He's a saiyan, he'll know when dinner is ready.' Chichi thought with a smile. It had been a long time since she'd heard such excitement in Gohan's voice. It did her good to hear her son sounding like himself again.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
AN: Well, there ya' go! Yet another chapter is up for grabs by you guys!  
  
The next chapter is going to be longer, after all, I do have eleven more capsules to explain! Okay, I won't explain all of them, but they all will be explained as the story goes on.  
  
I would also like to make one addition to the notes: I MANAGED TO DO THE SAME THING THEY DO IN THE EPISODES! (Take the Frieza battles for example, the five minutes before Namek exploded were stretched out to six or so episodes! Darn! They waste time better than I do . . . .)  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
-Ligar Zero X  
  
PS: There are still things yet to be decided that I need help from the readers on:  
  
One: should Gohan get a disguise of some kind; or should he just stay as 'The Gold Fighter?'  
  
Two: Pairing. I already have a few votes for this to stay as a Gohan / Videl fic.  
  
Three: Should Majin Buu appear?  
  
Four: Respond to my contest in chapter 3! I'm still accepting reviews and entries!  
  
Please respond to any / all of these questions by review or email. Oh yea, speaking of that, REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!! (I don't know why I said that again . . . ) 


	5. ki Mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Too bad that they don't sell the ownership on eBay, if they did, then I would own DBZ; but as of the moment, I ONLY WISH!  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
Here are the MANY reviews that I've gotten and have been too lazy to write back too. (Word of advice to readers: Don't put something off that might just grow out of control . . .)  
  
REVIEWS ARE GOOD!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
psycho king: Yep, no wimpy Gohan in this fic. My idea is to keep it as a Gohan / Videl fic, but I guess that it's up to the reviewers. But so far it's staying the way it is! ^.^  
  
smoothtalker: Heh, I can't tell you if you're right, but you put enough people to raise your odds!  
  
P4PaigeMH: Well, not a lot I can say . . .  
  
MiraiTrunksGohanGTVegetasAngel: (Wow, big name! Good imagination.) Well, so far the pairings are staying as a Gohan / Videl. I personally like that pairing, but I guess that it's up to you guys!  
  
Kitty: I guess that it's safe to assume that something like it will happen. You never can tell though, I tend to have an insane imagination! I'm also very thankful for your compliment on Videl's personality.  
  
Snoopy's Magic Doghouse: Well . . . . I really want to tell you now what the answer is, but I'd have to kill you. You'll just have to wait.  
  
SwitchBlade: Hnnn, ass kicking machine . . . . Interesting nickname!  
  
Great Saiyaman: Thank you for your compliment!  
  
Realm9: Pretty close, but not quite there. I'll give you that one hint.  
  
mariel4000: Not much that I can say to that either.  
  
Gohan's girl Psycho Annie: That is an interesting idea, but I'm not very good at love triangles. If anyone has any advice, then I'll consider one, but if I don't then Lime is just going to be a friend and there will be no attempts to go further.  
  
RC: Same as the others who just entered the contest . . .  
  
Silver Spoon: (Same as above . . . . again . . . . )  
  
The Bat: I'm glad that you agree. The 'goodie-goodie' Gohan kind of scares me at times. He's to pathetic for his own good . . .  
  
lGreen-Lanternl: Well, apparently nearly everyone thinks that it's Inuyasha as one of them. I've gotten a lot of 'I don't know's' for the second person. . .  
  
Gohan00: I'm glad that you liked the story! (Those are the good reviews . . . from people who care about SOMETHING OTHER THAN JUST THE CONTEST!!!)  
  
Kylena: YES! Someone answered the questions! Thank you very much for your opinion in the matter as few others have given me theirs . . . (HINT, HINT!)  
  
Gohan-Chan: I'm glad that you like this story as well. And your other question; you'll just have to find out! ^_^  
  
DarkAngel-Raven: Well, this chapter is like the response to that review!  
  
mysterywriter: Ouch. Well, I guess that you've got a right to state your opinion. I don't mean to dissuade a good reader or anything, but judging by the other reviews for a G / V fic, you might not like this very much. Sorry to rain on any parades . . .  
  
FireDemonLord: Well, I'll accept your vote for the pairing, but it's rather one-sided for a G / V. Maybe I'll do another fic that's Gohan / Lime, but at the moment things aren't looking bright for that pairing. Don't let this dissuade you though! I'm not going to make this fic all Gohan / Videl romance. I'm not even sure if I put romance as one of the descriptions!  
  
Angel of Migranes: Heh, can't really respond much.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
WOW! THE REVIEW SECTION IS FINALLY DONE!!! Now, on to the story!  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
Silence is Golden  
  
Chapter 5: Ki Mystery  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
'What was that?' Gohan thought as he flew through the woods around his house, weaving through the many trees. "I felt something. I know I did."  
  
Gohan growled under his breath as he powered up and shot into the sky. Something wasn't right. A few moments after he'd released the Dragon Balls, he'd felt an evil ki. It wasn't that close, but it was incredibly fast.  
  
He closed his eyes and concentrated, spreading his ki out like a sonar wave. There was nothing for at least seven miles. Then he heard something a little west of him. Concentrating all his ki in that direction, he tried to find out what was so close.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He was sure that he'd heard something, but there was no ki signature in the area. This was starting to piss Gohan off. He didn't like surprises and the fact that the Dragon Balls were out when it happened only worried him more. But, like always, his worry seemed to become anger. "Come out! I know that you're there." He yelled from his place floating above the woods.  
  
Whatever was blocking the ki dropped, revealing a staggering amount of power. Staggering compared to what he'd dealt with in the past seven years, in other words humans. This power wasn't even a quarter of his, but he had a theory that it was being masked.  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems that there is a saiyan with something more than an ego." A voice from behind him said in a joking tone. Gohan whirled around, but there was nothing there.  
  
"Heh! It'll take more than that to find me!"  
  
"Wanna' place any bets on that?" Gohan growled as he powered up some more; a glow forming around him from the excess ki.  
  
"I can feel it now." The voice said, full of confidence, "I can feel your suppressed power! It's incredible!"  
  
"I'm not even transformed. Now if you want a fight, come out now." Gohan said as the glow grew even more.  
  
"Gladly!"  
  
Gohan never had much of a chance. It was as if an incredibly strong energy signature had suddenly appeared directly behind him. The demi-saiyan turned just in time to see a fist fly at his face; he didn't even get a chance to dodge!  
  
Gohan grunted in pain as he was sent into the ground, leaving a small crater as evidence of the power behind the fist.  
  
Whoever was up there was gone again. There was no ki signature anywhere, no sign that there was anyone else in the woods.  
  
He closed his eyes and concentrated on his senses. Before the attack, he'd been able to feel the disturbance in the wind. He'd been able to hear a slight whooshing sound, apparently being the guy moving; now that was gone as well. 'Damn! Where'd he go?!'  
  
There was just nothing. He'd been in the perfect position to be attacked, since he'd have to get out of his meditative state before he would be able to fight back, but there was nothing. 'He might have ran.' Gohan thought, 'But I've never met an enemy as confident as he was turn tail and run after beating me into the ground. I didn't even get to feel what his ki was like, good or evil.'  
  
Gohan stood up and realized that there was a warm liquid of some kind streaming down his face. It almost felt like drops of water when it was raining, but there wasn't even a cloud in the sky.  
  
His head hurt like hell though, and at the moment his priority was to make the pain stop! Putting the palm of his hand against his forehead, he felt the liquid again. Removing his hand, he found it had a crimson fluid on it; blood. 'What did he hit me with?! That was no ordinary guy.' Well, obviously he wasn't. The guy could fly, suppress ki, and even knock him five feet into the ground.  
  
"That . . . . hurt." Gohan mumbled as he made his way to the small creek by his house. He didn't want anybody to know that he'd gotten into a fight, it would make his mom angry.  
  
As he washed his face in the cold water, he reflected on his training, or lack there of. He definitely hadn't gotten any weaker sense his fight with Cell, he might have gotten a little stronger though. If so, wasn't by much. His training had been too off and on, no real pattern. He'd gone two weeks straight without exercising a single punch before, but then he'd usually spend some time training afterward.  
  
His mind, however, was another story. He'd constantly meditated and his senses were waaaay stronger than they'd been when he'd fought Cell. That's what was wrong with that fight. He didn't get any information on his opponent.  
  
"I need to get into a more solid training schedule." Gohan said to himself as he continued to wash the blood off his face, "I should have been able to beat that guy into a pulp without even . . . . damn. I'm beginning to sound like Vegeta."  
  
With his face now looking back to normal, with the exception of a lot of scratches and scrapes, he made his way back to his house.  
  
There was a new foe on the loose, and he had a feeling that he'd need all the training he could get. Apparently the 'Gold Fighter,' as Satan City had dubbed him, would be taking down a lot more bad guys. Even if they were humans, it was an excuse to his mom that would let him use more than a few good punches.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
AN: I'm very sorry for leaving it off there. The next chapter should be out soon, but it's now 10:00 at night and I wanted to get something posted before I went to bed.  
  
I'm also pushing the 'PAUSE' button for my other contest on who 'Neo-Gohan' is based on. At the moment, there is another thing that needs to be decided and fast as it's rather crucial to the plot. This idea actually came from one of my reviewers and I'm running a blank on ideas, so I'm asking for your help on this on!  
  
I am going to have Gohan be a 'super hero' for Satan City; the problem is that I need a disguise idea. Gohan is going to keep the name 'Gold Fighter,' though. No GS and no stupid poses! I'm also not allowing any headgear beyond glasses (That means no helmets of ANY sort!). If you have a disguise idea, submit it in a review; you will be credited if I go with your idea or something close to it. (It's not really a disguise since there's not much covering his face; it's more like a new fighting gi.)  
  
Well, that's the newest 'contest.' I know that it's rather lame but I really need to get some ideas as there is going to be some bad-guy-bashing going on pretty soon.  
  
-Ligar Zero X  
  
PS: Sorry about how most of the chapter was the review response section. I would have made them an author's note or something, but ff.net is being, well, I'd rather not voice that opinion. ^_^ (There might be little kids reading this, PG13 or not . . .)  
  
PSS: It's 11:00 here, so there are probably a few grammatical / spelling errors in this chapter. If you spot anything too obvious, email me and I'll repair it. Thank you! 


	6. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I, however, do own this story; so don't take it and call it your own! MINE!  
  
I'm also very sorry because Chi-Chi is probably going to be a bit OOC. I haven't read that many fics with her playing any major roll where she doesn't just get mad. I can write her angry, but normal is a bit hard . . .  
  
NOTICE: If you have an opinion of pairing, voice, err, type it now because it's getting hard to write while making it easy to go either way.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
Silence is Golden  
  
Chapter 6: Training  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
"GOHAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU OUT THERE?!" Chi-Chi yelled at her oldest son.  
  
"I got attacked. I fought back." Gohan grimaced a bit, making Chi-Chi worry before continuing, "And I got slammed into the ground."  
  
"Oh my! You march straight up to your room young man and get changed. Your clothes are a mess!" His mom ordered. She wasn't that worried about her son getting hurt badly, the worst wound he'd received was the one Cell had given him, and he still had the scar from it. That was part of the reason her son wore gis with short sleeves, it hid his reminder of the day Goku died.  
  
"Yes mom." Gohan muttered as he started his trek up the stairs to his room.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
"What could have had the strength to do that to Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked herself as she set back to work on dinner. She wanted him to be a scholar, but didn't have a problem with him defending himself if he were attacked. It worried her that her son, the boy who defeated Cell, was beaten into the dirt. It angered her to have that happen to her son, but she was more worried about how hard it would be to keep him working on school work rather than training. He was a saiyan all right, as long as there was no enemy, she had partial control over him; but if there was. . . well, it usually meant that school went out the window.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
"Wow. I never noticed that I was hurt this much!" Gohan growled in anger as he looked at his upper body in the mirror. He was covered in scratches, most had healed because of his saiyan blood, but there was still evidence of his defeat. His saiyan side didn't like that thought one bit.  
  
His school shirt and vest had been completely shredded when he hit the ground, at least his pants were in decent shape since he'd hit the ground head first. This would mean that his mom would send him to Satan City to buy a new school shirt and vest, not something he felt like at the moment.  
  
Gohan stripped out of the rest of his clothes and got into the shower, nearly begging for the warm water that seemed to calm his tense muscles. He'd just stood in the stream of the near-boiling water for almost half an hour, trying to calm his saiyan side down.  
  
In the end, Chi-Chi had made the job a lot easier. "GOHAN! Dinner's ready!"  
  
The thought of food snapped the demi-saiyan out of his trance as he got out of the shower in favor of food.  
  
Within five minutes he was downstairs at the table eating enough food to fill ten or so humans.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
The said demi-saiyan turned from his second walk up the stairs that day to look at Goten. "Yea, squirt?" Again, he felt no need to be rude to his little brother. The little demi-saiyan already had grown up without a dad and there was no way he was going to loose a brother too.  
  
"Can we go out and spar?" Goten asked him.  
  
"I don't know." Gohan said as he looked down at his brother, "You're probably going to get hurt."  
  
"Then go easy on me! I really want to spar with someone! Trunks hasn't been able to play for nearly two days now!" Goten went on.  
  
A bead of sweat ran down the back of Gohan's head at what his brother's complaint was. "Sure. Why not?"  
  
"YAY!!!!" The mini Goku yelled as he jumped up and down in excitement before running out the door.  
  
"Mom! I'm going outside with Goten!" Gohan told his mom before closing the door behind him.  
  
Gohan and Goten walked through the woods before the came to a large clearing surrounded by trees on three sides and the rocky cliffs of the mountain on the last side.  
  
"This aught to be a good place." Gohan whispered as he looked around.  
  
"Yea! Mom trains me here every day while you're off studying or when you were at school today!" Goten said with excitement.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Gohan gasped, his semi-rough facade being blown away with the news his brother had given him. "Mom's been sparing with you?!"  
  
"Yep! She taught me most of the basics, but then something happened today and she can't train me while I'm like that." The little saiyan said, sounding rather depressed.  
  
"What happened?" Gohan asked, "I can train you pretty well if mom can't. Show me what happened."  
  
"If you say so." Goten said sadly before crouching down.  
  
Gohan watched in awe as his brother's ki sky-rocketed. The chibbi saiyan's hair started to be pulled upright as a white aura surrounded his body. That glow suddenly turned gold at the same time as his hair and eyebrows.  
  
"YOU'RE A SUPER SAIYAN!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Gohan yelled in shock at his brother.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Goten looked on the verge of tears. "Mom was training me when it happened. I sent her flying into a tree!" Tears started to pour from Super Saiyan Goten's eyes.  
  
"No! It's nothing's wrong! It's just that it took your dad and I a lot of time to reach that level." Gohan told his little brother.  
  
"If you say so. Trunks can do it too!" Goten said as an afterthought.  
  
"You're kidding me!" Gohan's jaw was now on the ground. 'Their . . . Super Saiyans . . . AT THAT AGE?!?!'  
  
"But you can fly! Trunks and I can't yet." Goten added as an afterthought.  
  
"Yu . . . you can't fly?!" Gohan had problems holding back his laughter at the thought. It was kind of embarrassing though . . . "We'll just have to change that, huh?"  
  
"Yep! Now let's spar!" Goten said, his excitement back again.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped before transforming into a Super Saiyan as well. He dropped into a defensive stance at the same time Goten did. "Lead on." Gohan said.  
  
Goten nodded before dashing toward Gohan, aiming a kick for the older boy's head.  
  
"CRAP!" Gohan yelled as he barely dodged the blow.  
  
"Wow, Gohan! You're fast!" Goten said in admiration as he landed on the ground.  
  
'If you only knew that I'd just barely dodged that.' Gohan thought in shock. He hadn't been expecting his little brother to be able to do that, but today had been a day for surprises. "It looks like I'm going to have to take you seriously."  
  
"You'd better! I almost hit you!" Goten giggled as he dropped into another defensive stance. He waited for Gohan to do the same, but he just stood there almost lazily. He had almost every part of his body exposed to attack!  
  
Noticing that his brother was concentrating on him, Goten dashed toward Gohan, a fist ready to hit the boy in his stomach.  
  
Goten never even got close to Gohan as an invisible wave of ki erupted from Gohan's body, sending the tiny Saiyan flying away from Gohan. (I'm talking about the way Goku created a pit to bury Vegeta in before the fight with Frieza. I don't know what to call it, so they're now dubbed 'mind powers')  
  
"I might not have physically trained much, but I've increased my mind and ki attacks." Gohan said as his little brother got off the ground.  
  
"Oh wow! Let me try!" Goten chirped at a level of excitement only a child could attain.  
  
Gohan just waited as Goten stared at him..  
  
And he waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited some more!  
  
Finally Goten sighed unhappily. "I can't do it! There's gotta' be something that I'm not doing right!"  
  
"Try aiming your arms at me." Gohan suggested as he sat down on the ground.  
  
He wasn't ready to be picked clear off the ground and flung straight into the air!  
  
Apparently Goten wasn't ready for that result either as he gasped. His concentration failed in his fear, leaving the floating demi-saiyan to crash unceremoniously into the ground.  
  
"Where does this feel familiar?" Gohan muttered as he picked his face off the ground for the second time that day. Glancing at the setting sun, he realized just how long they'd been standing out there for. "Come on. I think that it's time we went in. Mom's going to get worried soon."  
  
"Yea!" Goten said happily as he and Gohan dropped out of their Super Saiyan forms.  
  
With that, both brothers walked back toward the small house, one looking forward the following day, the other dreading it.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
AN: There you go, yet another chapter that I managed to get out. Unfortunately, the next chapter is the last one that I can do before I decide on a pairing and a costume for our favorite demi-saiyan (refer to rules in chapter 5).  
  
I also have trouble believing that I took a single day and stretched it out into six chapters . . . Wow . . .  
  
-Ligar Zero X  
  
PS(1): It's 11:00 here, so there are probably a few grammatical / spelling errors in this chapter as well. If you spot anything too obvious, email me and I'll repair it. Thank you! (This is because I posted 5 and 6 at the same time. ^_^)  
  
PS(2): Don't expect an update for a little while even if I do get the responses because I just got DBZ: BUDOKAI 2 and DBZ: TAIKETSU, both games have me hooked!  
  
PS(3): Was that long enough? I tried to make the chapter longer, but it means more time that it will take to post. If you really want it longer, add your answer in a review! Speaking of reviews . . . . |  
  
|  
  
Please review by pushing the little 'GO' button down there!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	7. Newspaper Clipping

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. I do not even WANT to own DBZ!!! (Waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much pressure to get more episodes out. I have enough problems with a single fic, I'd rather not think about a TV show!)  
  
Okay, because ff.net doesn't allow author's notes anymore, I put this notice up with a transition chapter. I have one or two more chapters in the works that I managed to squeeze in before I'm going to need an idea of some kind for Gohan's 'costume.' If you have any ideas, tell me in a review!  
  
Also, I need fics to advertise. I've practically drained ff.net of every good DBZ story on it, but I need more! If you know of a good fic (even if it's your own) tell me in a review! I get inspiration by reading good fics!  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
Silence is Golden  
  
Chapter 7: Rumors  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
"BIGBROTHER!BIGBROTHER!" A hyper chibi saiyan yelled happily as he hopped up and down on top of his older brother.  
  
"I'm up, Kami-" He was tempted to add a curse, but opted against it for two reasons; one was that his brother was around, two was that he knew Kami, err, Dende, was listening and the namek wouldn't be too happy hearing that!  
  
*Geesh, Gohan. I know that you're angry that your dad is dead, but don't take it out on me!* A voice echoed in Gohan's head.  
  
*Heh. Back to getting into people's minds again, Dende?* Gohan teased as he got off his bed to get ready for school.  
  
*Gohan, I know that you're unhappy with everything. Don't try to act cheerful when you're talking to me, we both know that you don't have a lot of cheer at the moment.* Dende told him.  
  
Dende was right, as usual. Gohan had been up most of the night thinking about everything. Watching Goten transform had brought back more memories than he cared to ever see; memories of his dad's return when he was gone after Namek exploded, there were thoughts back from when they were training before the Cell Games as well, all of which made Gohan feel as if a piece of himself had been ripped away . . . painfully. *Is there anything that I can do for you?* He growled through the mental link that Dende could create.  
  
*I know about that dream that you had last night.* Dende began.  
  
Gohan grimaced, his dream had been a near perfect reenactment of the fight the day before, except this time the person killed him after punching him into the ground, then he went on to kill Goten, his mom, and, surprisingly for Gohan, Videl.  
  
*You made that?!* Gohan yelled in anger through the link.  
  
*NO! I wouldn't do that to you, Gohan. That fight was a memory that your mind can't forget. It's what you're really afraid might happen.* Dende yelled in his defense.  
  
Gohan didn't have a lot he could say to that, so he got back to the point. *Then why are you calling me?*  
  
*Okay.* Dende began, *The problem is that I have no clue as to what this guy is. However there is one thing that I'm sure of, his aura is not that of a human's!*  
  
*You have no clue?!* Gohan muttered in the link, his saiyan temper rising, *Oh well. I couldn't sense him, he had no ki that I could feel, so I guess that I have no right to get mad at you since you have more information than I do, even if it is that little.*  
  
*Okay, with that cleared out, you'd better get ready for school, your mom has been calling you for the past ten minutes.* Dende cut off the connection before Gohan could send a wave of curses at him.  
  
"SHIT!" Gohan yelled as he hurried to get dressed.  
  
Five minutes (and not nearly enough food) later, Gohan was being shoved out the door by his mom.  
  
"Women." Was all Gohan muttered as he took to the sky in the direction of OSH.  
  
The flight to the orange building was a silent one. There were no screams or bullet sounds so Gohan could actually enjoy the feeling of flying again. 'I still don't get why I get such a rush out of just flying like this, it's . . . nice. So quiet and peaceful.' The young demi-saiyan thought, adding as an afterthought, 'and no frying pans.'  
  
But everything good has to end some time.  
  
In this case, it came in the form of a yellow jet copter. He could sense a familiar ki coming from inside, but the shock came when he realized who it was. Videl.  
  
Gohan quickly transformed into a super saiyan, allowing him to fly even faster than before. If he was lucky, she would get some call or something that would make her turn away from him.  
  
Too bad for Gohan, such a thing didn't happen. He considered using the Instant Transmission to get himself to school, but he wasn't familiar enough with the area and he didn't have any ki's that he could use to pinpoint the location.  
  
Powering up so that a golden glow surrounded him, he flew forward even faster, this time leaving a gold trail of ki behind him.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"What's that?" The pilot of the jet copter asked herself. It almost looked like there was a flash of golden light in front of her. It was pretty bright too, almost blinding her.  
  
Deciding to speed up, Videl pushed the handle beside her chair as far forward as it would go.  
  
The copter lurched forward, quickly getting to the area where the flash had been. Apparently the reason for the flash had disappeared. 'Wha?! There has to be . . . ' Then she remembered it. The only time there had been a flash like that was yesterday, when the gold fighter showed up.  
  
As she continued flying, she realized that there was what appeared to be a beam from a strobe light beside her copter. But it was day, way too bright for a light. And it was gold!  
  
Following the beam, she realized that it actually bent a little bit in front of her. 'That's not right! Light can't bend without a mirror or something.' Videl thought in mild shock. In all her years of working with the police, she had never seen anything like that.  
  
Following the trail even further, she saw what looked like a golden comet. Briefly wondering what it was, she followed it with as much speed as her copter could muster. She quickly realized that the 'comet' was going towards her school!  
  
Videl opened up a panel on top of the handle beside her. Under the panel were two small buttons and one large red one, shielded with a plastic flip- lid. She pushed one of the small buttons, feeling her copter shake as another panel in the back of her jet copter slid open, revealing a large gray engine. Videl next pushed the other button, the ship started rumbling even worse than before as the engine started to build up power. Then she flipped up the plastic lid and waited for the small gage in front of her to reach the full mark, then she pushed it. The copter lurched forward at an incredible speed, quickly gaining on the golden comet.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Gohan felt a strong shockwave of energy crash into his body. He turned around to see the jet copter, now with its own tail of energy from a large engine in the back part of the hull.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Gohan yelled as he powered up to full, still staying in super saiyan form. He flew forward as fast as he could. With the school getting closer, he'd have to land before her by at least five minutes to stop her from seeing him when he landed. He didn't really mind her knowing anything, but he'd gotten his fair share of looks just by flying here.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Videl's eyes nearly bugged out of her head at what she saw. First the comet just disappeared, and then there was another flash of light as it reappeared; now going faster than before.  
  
Looking beside her, she could see the tail of light getting thinner and thinner. The comet was pulling away from her, now getting to the point where she was just at the end of the tail.  
  
Before she knew it, the comet tail beside her was gone and the ball of light at the head was now out of view. Whoever, whatever, it was, had gotten away. She could still see the tail in front of her, but it was getting further and further away, at the same time the gage on how much power her extra engine had reached zero.  
  
The copter slowly went back to its normal speed as its engine was automatically withdrawn back into the hull and the panel slid back into place. It would take nearly five minutes to recharge the engine, but in less than thirty seconds even the tail had vanished from her sight.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Gohan smirked slightly a bit as he landed on the roof. He'd lost her by a long shot. He transformed back to his normal form before running through the door that led to the main stair-case.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Gohan had been back in the classroom for at least ten minutes by the time Videl walked into the room with a scowl on her face.  
  
"What's up with you, Videl? I haven't seen you with a scowl like that since you got your math test back three weeks ago." Erasa asked her friend.  
  
"I'm fine. I just saw some gold comet that flew towards the school only to miraculously disappear." Videl sighed. "It was really fast. I used the afterburners and I still didn't catch it. Then it was just gone!"  
  
"Vid, I think that you've been under too much stress lately! Golden comets?" Erasa said with worry on her face. "But something big from yesterday made the newspapers this morning!"  
  
Videl sighed. Of course, nobody would believe her! Then what Erasa had said sank in, "What?"  
  
"The Gold Fighter, from yesterday, it's about him!" Erasa said in her usual 'blondish' (AN: Kami-sama! Any blonds that heard that and contradict that statement, forgive me! It was the only way that I could think of to say that! If anyone has a better, less offensive, word, tell me in a review. I mean no offense!) tone of voice as she opened up a capsule with her school books on it. On top of the pile was a newspaper clipping from the morning edition. Clear on the front was the heading 'GOLDEN FIGHTER CAUGHT ON FILM!'  
  
Taking the piece of paper, Videl began to read the article.  
  
(ARTICLE START) Scientists are baffled at the appearance of a strangely glowing boy yesterday. Dr. Crazzee of the Satan City Center of Science says 'I've never seen a show of such amazing abilities! Being shot at point blank and surviving, simply incredible!' Although there have been some theories that aliens are invading the planet. Most electronic equipment started to spark immediately following the flash of light. Because of this, most cameras weren't able to get a shot of the new hero of Satan City. However, one camera was able to get an image of the boy, although professionals say that there must have been too much interference as it appears that the boy is releasing odd blue bolts of lightning. We were able to get Mr. Satan's views on this new hero. 'Give me a break!' He told us, 'He's probably just some wannabee who's trying to get attention! We all know that there are no such things as glowing people that can fly, it's all just an elaborate hoax to make himself look good; it's all mirrors and ropes.' The hero of the world says. More information will come as we find out more about this new boy. (ARTICLE END)  
  
Videl looked to the left of the article where there was the usual black and white image. It showed the boy as she remembered him, but it really did look as if he had electricity sparking around him.  
  
'The day he first appeared and saved me, I could have sworn that the air was charged with static. I even got zapped when I touched the handle on the door while getting into school.' Videl thought as she tried to remember everything that had happened. It had all gone by so fast that it was harder than she thought.  
  
Her thinking was cut off as she noticed Gohan looking over her shoulder at the picture.  
  
"Hey, Gohan! I forgot you were there." Erasa chirped in her usual voice as she noticed the boy peeking over Videl's shoulder.  
  
"Yea, I'm here. At least I think so, anyway." He muttered as he returned to his textbook. He'd been hoping that the shockwave from his transformation would have blown the cameras. Apparently, someone had gotten lucky.  
  
'Was that a joke?!!?' Videl thought in stunned silence. She'd never heard Gohan sound, well, almost nervous. It was barely detectible, but she could have sworn that there was an underlying level of nervousness in his words. Add that to the list of things to question Gohan about when she got a chance.  
  
Then the teacher walked into the classroom and classes began.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
As the teacher began the class, Lime was thinking over the news that she'd overheard from Erasa and Videl. Golden energy, that definitely was like the Gohan she'd met before the Cell Games. Things were starting to fit together.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Gohan slipped into the bathroom of the boy's locker room to change into his gi. He'd originally thought that the ability to change his clothes would be helpful, but it was a namek based technique; his body wasn't meant for abilities like that. It tired him out a lot every time he changed, almost to the point of cutting 1 / 4 off his regular power after he'd done it twice in one day.  
  
He growled a bit as he felt his energy leave his hand which was pressed against his chest. There was a flash of white light then the energy solidified into his usual 'Piccolo-style' gi.  
  
Two minutes later, Gohan was leaning against the gym wall waiting for the other students to get out of the lockers. There were only two other students out of the lockers, and they were the ones that had forgotten their change of clothes. His human side was tempted to help them, but his saiyan side won out for two reasons: 1) they can help themselves. 2) (For his conscience) he wouldn't want to show the weaklings too many of his powers. Something in him doubted that their fragile little worlds could take too many revelations.  
  
Instead of just standing there, he slid into his usual defensive stance and started a simple kata. Something even the humans would be able to do so he wouldn't get stared at.  
  
Gohan's mind went calm and blank as he kicked and punched at the invisible enemy of his training. Then he just stopped. There was no point behind the training. There was no challenge in it. So Gohan went back to leaning against the wall, choosing to examine the changes in the gym he'd ignored earlier.  
  
There were now four stages set up, split apart by walkways between the stages. The stages took up most of the gym, leaving just enough room for the bleachers to be left out. Gohan recognized it as the same style set-up as the trials for the WMAT (I'm too lazy to write the whole thing -.-*). He'd never seen one before, but his dad had told him about it during the time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
  
Apparently the teacher was planning on giving students practice in actual rings. He was slightly shocked that the school would get so elaborate, but just hoped that the stages were stronger than normal. There would definitely be no good training there if they weren't better than normal! (AN: He'd probably blow a hole in the floor . . .)  
  
Another couple of minutes late, the rest of the class was out of the lockers and class was ready to begin.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
AN: Well, that's it for this chapter. I think that I managed to make it longer! OH yea, next chapter will be the beginning of the practice matches!  
  
Here's the list of changes that I've made for the story:  
  
[1] Going through chapters and tying up loose ends (It's a work in progress).  
  
[2] Pairing decided: It will be a Gohan / Videl fic. Lime will be in it, obviously, but she will be a friend, nothing more. I don't feel like toying with love triangles!  
  
[3] Costume 'Contest': Still undecided! I barely got any responses to it and I really need some ideas.  
  
[4] Contest on who Neo-Gohan is based on will end February 29, 2004. So far only one person has gotten it right, that's my only hint! And that one person will have a chapter dedicated to them! However, I'm considering a second and third place prize, so keep on entering!  
  
-Ligar Zero X  
  
PS: As usual, tell me if you see any errors. I've been sick for the past two weeks and still feel a bit crappy so my checking might be worse than usual. I certainly hope not though!  
  
Oh yea . . .  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! JUST CLICK THE LITTLE 'GO' BUTTON DOWN THERE!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	8. Practice Matches Begin

Wow, two updates in two days . . . COOL! Go me! Why is it that when I'm sick I do things that I'd never done before . . . . (I'm sure none of you are objecting, though!)  
  
Disclaimer: I can assure you that I do not own DBZ. If I did, nobody would watch it because it would suck! That's all I've got to say, on with the story!  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
Silence is Golden  
  
Chapter 8: Practice Matches Begin!  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
The coach blew the whistle signaling all the students to group up around him.  
  
Once that was done and the usual chatter died down, he began his explanations. "Students, as you can see, Hercule himself has been generous enough to let our school use these practice rings. He told me that they were the actual rings used in the trials for the WMAT."  
  
At that comment, most of the class started to murmur excitedly at the thought of actually using the rings that were only touched by the tournament entrants. It didn't take the teacher long to get control of the class again, although he noticed that neither Videl nor Gohan really seemed to care about the rings. Videl he could understand, but Gohan just confused him anyway.  
  
"Quiet! Quiet!" The teacher began, "For the next two weeks, we will be doing practice matches in preparation for the school tournament. First of all, I need everyone who's experienced in fighting to stand in the middle of the room, those with little or no fighting experience can lean against the wall. Those with fighting practice will begin matches, those without will start getting lessons on form and attacking." He waited a bit while the students got into their places according to fighting ability before continuing again, "And helping me today is the one and only . . . ."  
  
As if on cue, there was a roar that echoed throughout the entire gym. "HERCULE!" The same voice yelled.  
  
Most of the class cheered wildly (with the exception of Videl, Gohan and Erasa who just groaned).  
  
"Now, now, calm down. We have a class to get on with." The teacher said with a smirk on his face, "Hercule, why don't you watch the experienced fighters as they'll probably learn more from you than they ever could from me."  
  
Hercule walked toward the center of the gym where the other experienced fighters were. He might have been an ass, but he had an eye for basic fighting ability (not ki since he thinks that they're tricks) that he used with his students.  
  
He took a quick look at the group before flexing his muscles and cheering for himself. Most of the group (minus the normal, Gohan and Videl (Erasa is inexperienced)) started cheering along with their hero.  
  
Videl took a look at everyone cheering for her father. She felt a bit of pride for what her father could do to a crowd, but something was amiss about him. She noticed that Gohan wasn't cheering. Shoot. The boy wasn't even smiling, not even a little smirk. Actually, it was an all-out scowl he was sending at the 'savior of the world.' Videl was a little shocked at Gohan's behavior, but brushed it off as the cheering stopped and Hercule began his teaching.  
  
"Okay, as you know, I'M HERCULE! SAVIOR OF THE WORLD!" The man yelled, "And I'm here to teach you how to fight, with the exception of my daughter and my other students. Could Videl and my students come forward."  
  
Videl, Sharpener and a couple other nameless jocks stepped forward to stand next to Hercule.  
  
"These, boys and girls, are the ones you can turn to for help." Hercule began, "NOW LET THE MATCHES BEGIN!"  
  
With that announcement, the kids split up into four groups, each going to a different ring. Gohan just stood there, not really caring which ring he went to. He'd just started toward the left back ring (the one Videl WASN'T in) when a booming voice called for him to stop.  
  
"Hey! Kid! You're group is against the wall. You're too small to handle the level of fighting these guys are at." Hercule told him in his usual 'high-and-mighty' tone of voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Hercule, I think that I know where I'm going." Gohan told him with a slight sneer that left the savior rather nervous.  
  
'What's wrong with this kid?! Doesn't he know that I'm the savior of the World?! He should be worshiping me; I've never been sneered at before. He's probably just some punk kid trying to look cool.' Hercule thought as he watched Gohan walk to the ring he'd decided on.  
  
Hercule opted to watch that boy closely. That guy wasn't the type of person he wanted around his Videl. He was the kind of guy that would just want to get into her pants, or so he kept himself thinking.  
  
Gohan, as expected for his late time at choosing a ring, was last in line. At least he got a good view of some of the other people.  
  
There were two lines at each stage. One person in each line would step into the ring and the fight would be on. But the lines were of opposite sides of the ring, making it impossible to see who you were going to be fighting. It was completely random.  
  
At the right-front ring, two boys were trying to fight. They threw punches at each other in a street fighter style, just kicking and punching. It was obvious what they would do next for an experienced fighter like Gohan, and they were sloppy as hell! Neither would stand a chance in a real fight, although their attacks were quite powerful. Raw strength was useless against speed though; which neither possessed.  
  
Looking over at the left-front ring, he saw a much better fight. This one was between Videl and another boy who was definitely giving Videl a run for her money. Videl was on the onslaught while the guy was slim and quite fast for a human. What he couldn't dodge, he was able to block, but it was clear that if Videl got a hit in, the match would be over. Too bad it was Videl who was tiring.  
  
Gohan then looked over at the back-right stage. Hercule was there coaching both people on how to dodge and attack at the same time. Apparently both were good, but not as good as others. Gohan had to admit that Hercule was a good teacher, knowing what to tell his students to make their moves better; he was just a lying ass every other second of the day.  
  
Looking back at the front-left ring where cheering was coming from, Gohan saw Videl standing in the ring, her bangs stuck to her forehead from sweating.  
  
Gohan felt a tap on his shoulder and someone pushed him toward the ring. Apparently it was his turn.  
  
Gohan looked across the ring to see his opponent. He was yet another nameless, muscle-bound jock. The muscles weren't as big as Sharpener's, but they were pretty close. Gohan just smirked. Another person who just lifted weights to gain power, all that muscle would just slow him down in the end.  
  
Gohan just stood there lazily as the other boy fell into a defensive stance. Both stared at each other before Gohan leaned his head back and yawned. The other boy saw the opening as Gohan had his eyes closed and charged to attack.  
  
However, Gohan was able to pick up the rising ki from the human as he charged to attack (Ki rises like heart rate for the normal humans, excitement makes it higher). He sighed as his other arm lashed out and caught the hand that would have hit him in the face a moment later, his eyes still closed.  
  
Gohan smirked a bit before picking the boy up by his collar and lifting him off the ground by a few inches. Then he proceeded to walk to the edge of the ring and drop the stunned boy off the edge.  
  
"I guess I win." The demi-saiyan said as he hopped off the stage to get back into the back of the line.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" A voice said from beside him.  
  
Gohan turned to see Videl standing next to him, her face rather red from the fighting. Gohan had to admit that she looked rather cute like that. "I have my ways." Was Gohan's only answer as he looked back at the other rings.  
  
Sharpener was in one of them pummeling another guy. The other boy never had a chance as Sharpener punched him off the edge of the ring, sending the other boy to a fate sprawled out on the floor beside the stage.  
  
"Can't you give me a straight answer?!" Videl yelled, making all other talking in the room cease as they all stopped to see what had gotten Videl so mad.  
  
"No." Was Gohan's passive reply as he walked away from her in favor of the locker room.  
  
"HEY! DON'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL!" Hercule's voice boomed through the gym.  
  
Gohan just waved a hand over his shoulder as if telling Hercule 'Who cares? Shut up.'  
  
The entire class just stared in stunned silence as the bell rang signaling the end of class. Nobody moved though, they just stared as the door closed behind Gohan. Then there was a flash of white light seen from below the door, and then everything was still.  
  
One girl lost her balance causing her to move her feet to keep from falling. That noise snapped everyone else from their trance-like states as they went back to their lives to go and get changed.  
  
Videl was a little more than shocked speechless. Nobody had ever blown her off like that before. It was as if he had no respect for who she was, for who her father was . . .  
  
His actions from earlier actually said that he DIDN'T have any respect for her father.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Gohan sat against his usual tree as he decapsulized his lunch and began eating. Most of the school stopped and stared at him as he scarfed down one bowl of noodles, then a sandwich, then started on a grapefruit. (AN: WHERE DOES IT ALL GO?!?!)  
  
Videl, Erasa and Sharpener just stared at Gohan just like the rest of the school. He hadn't eaten anything yesterday (AN: Amazing for a saiyan . . .) so this was rather new for them.  
  
Within five minutes, Gohan was finished with the mountain of food that was in front of him and was getting up again. His plan was to head up to the roof, but about two-thirds of the cheerleading squad had another thing to say, or do, if they got their way.  
  
"Hey Gohan." One of them said in a seductive voice as she pressed her body against his.  
  
Gohan just glared at her and shoved her away. The girl and her friends just didn't get the hint though.  
  
"I understand. You're the type of guy that doesn't like to do that stuff in public. Those are always the best when nobody else is around." She said huskily, sounding oddly like a bitch in heat, Gohan noticed.  
  
Gohan actually blushed a bit and seemed to have problems coming up with a retort to what they were saying. Normally, he'd just scare a person who annoyed him with a ki blast, but he couldn't do that here.  
  
"Just buzz off, can't you see that he's not like that at all? Or maybe you're too blind to tell." A new voice, that of Videl Satan said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan. It seems that we were interrupted." The cheerleader said in that husky voice as she walked closer to Gohan and ran a hand along his jaw as she continued, "We can continue this later." With that, she walked away, her friends following behind her.  
  
"Stupid bitch." Gohan muttered, a faint blush still staining his cheeks. He'd never been treated like that before. Sure, he'd been called 'hot' before, but that girl sounded ready to go further than just complimenting his looks.  
  
"You'll get used to them. They're the school sluts, just ignore them and you'll be fine." Videl told him. 'Why am I even helping this guy?! He treated me like crap, but I'm still helping him . . . I can't be falling for this guy, can I? I mean, he's a jerk and an ass. He's also mean, rude, hot . . . WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!'  
  
"Earth to Videl? Anyone there?" Erasa's voice snapped Videl out of her thoughts. Her eyes focused to find Erasa's hand still in front of her face as if waving it there.  
  
"Huh? Wha . . ." Videl muttered as she looked around for Gohan.  
  
"You just spaced out there, girl! Gohan tried to tell you something and you just stared at the grass, then he walked off." Erasa told her. "I saw everything, I think that you like Gohan," she chirped.  
  
"What?! What gave you that impression?!" Videl yelled at her friend, causing everyone to freeze for the third time that day.  
  
"Whatever." Erasa said in a teasing tone as she walked toward Sharpener and the two headed back into school, leaving Videl to stare at them, err, GLARE at them, as the door closed behind them.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Woohoo! Another chapter out! I just finished my make-up exams since I was sick during the regular ones. I'm still feeling, well, slightly sick, so my checking might STILL be off. Tell me in a review if you see any mistakes that I missed.  
  
Oh yea, DON'T COUNT ON ANY MORE CHAPTERS OUT THIS FAST! I've been sick and writing in my great amount of free time because I was out of school. I love writing, but I'd rather not get sick so that I can write again any time soon!  
  
The next chapter will have an appearance of the Gold Fighter, but I'm still in search of cool ideas for a 'costume.' Again, I would like to state that I don't want any headgear beyond a pair of glasses!  
  
As I said before, I'm working on fixing up the previous chapters to tie up loose ends that I left since I didn't know what I was doing at that point. At least now I've got a plot in mind!  
  
-Ligar Zero X  
  
PS: REVIEW!!!!! 


	9. The Gold Fighter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ. I'm also too tired to make up something more entertaining!  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
Silence is Golden  
  
Chapter 9: The Gold Fighter  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
Gohan muttered obscene words under his breath as he made his way up the stairs to the roof. School had just gotten out less than 5 minutes ago and he was hoping to get out of the damn place before he had to deal with anyone else. He placed an open palm on his chest, letting his ki form into his idea for a disguise.  
  
He didn't even need to put the usual two fingers to his forehead to Instant Transmission himself back to his house. It didn't take too much concentration to find the ki of his mom. Gohan was just about to transmit his ki when the door behind him opened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Videl growled under her breath as she opened the door to the roof after school only to find the Gold Fighter standing there. He was clad in a jet black, rather baggy, fighting gi with a dark blue shirt and black wrist bands. The outfit gave a great view of his arm muscles, but the rest of his body was hidden behind the baggy gi. On his feet he wore black boots (Saiyan boots) that simply tied up the ensemble to make him look as if he were the incarnation of death, come to take her life away (Okay, this was a combination of a lot of different people's suggestions. Because of this, I'm just thanking everyone who gave an idea! I'm too lazy at the moment to write whose ideas this was built from).  
  
"What are you growling about?" He muttered angrily as he glared at her.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you!" Videl retorted. She knew that it was lame, but she had to say something.  
  
The Gold Fighter just gave her a look that said 'Feh, yea right.'  
  
"Where'd you come from, anyway?" Videl asked him, trying to keep the anger hidden. She wanted answers from this guy and was beginning to understand that getting him mad wasn't the way to get answers.  
  
The Gold Fighter just scowled at her before putting two fingers to his forehead and vanishing again; the fingers made for a quicker transmition.  
  
"So, that's the Gold Fighter who everyone is talking about." Videl heard a new voice from behind her.  
  
The daughter of the supposed 'Savior of the World' spun around to come face to face with Lime.  
  
"I suppose so. I've never met anyone else with golden hair before." Videl told her friend (Yes, Videl and Lime are friends in this fic. I need Videl to have some friend that's not an idiot (Sharpener) or a blond ditz (3 guesses who I mean. . .)).  
  
"He's an odd guy, but I think that I know him from somewhere." Lime said without thinking about her words, her thoughts were too caught up with the guy who'd just disappeared, as she stared at the place Gohan had been a moment before. There was no longer any doubt in her mind as to who the 'Gold Fighter' was. Seeing him like that, she knew that it was the Gohan that she'd met. The hair color was even the same shade of blond that she remembered for all those years. She even recognized Gohan's face, why didn't anyone else? Oh yea, nobody believed that you could change your hair color by will!  
  
"You do?" Videl asked, completely surprised that one of her friends knew what was going on.  
  
"A little bit, but I'm not sure about anything though." Lime told her, mentally beating herself over her head for her slip-up.  
  
"Well, you know more than I do. Why don't you come over to my house and we can see what we can dig up on the Internet?" Videl offered.  
  
"Sure. I'd like to learn anything that I can about that guy." Lime said while in her mind, she was in a panic. 'Oh man! I know waaaaay too much about Gohan. Do I help Videl find out more? I know exactly where to look to find out nearly everything that she could need to know about Gohan, but I don't think that he wants anyone to find out. But Videl would be mad at me if she found out that I intentionally misled her so that she didn't find anything out . . . . . What have I gotten myself into?!?!'  
  
"Okay then, come over at four tomorrow. Does that work for you?" Videl asked her friend, feeling slightly excited at the thought of revealing the mysterious 'Gold Fighter.'  
  
"Sure." Lime groaned inwardly. She. . . Was. . . SCREWED!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Lime reached into her pocket and pulled out the capsule that was her ride. It was a rather small bright red air car with black jets on the back. Her Grandpa had given her this for her birthday and there was no way she would let anything happen to it. Getting into the jet, she began the long ride home.  
  
Five minutes after taking off, she heard gunshots and screams from below her. Favoring living, she quickly landed her car and recapsulized it. It was safer on the ground since in the air, she might get hit by a stray bullet.  
  
Running toward the area where the gunshots were, she found herself at the City Bank. Lime quickly found out from other people in the crowd that there were seven guys with automatic blaster rifles holding the clerks and owners of a bank hostage in the second story of the bank. They're demands were simply, have Hercule come out and fight.  
  
A yellow jet-copter landed behind the police line outside the bank and out stepped Videl. "What's going on?" She asked the chief.  
  
"Videl, we're glad that you could make it. There are seven men holding the owner and clerks of the Satan Bank hostage. They're demanding that Hercule come out and fight or else they'll start killing the hostages!" The chief explained.  
  
"I think that I can handle that." Videl said confidently before noticing the still nervous look on the chief's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"They have the army class blaster rifles. How they managed to get their hands on such weapons is beyond me." The chief explained.  
  
"You're kidding me?!" Videl gasped, "Those rifles can kill a person instantly, no matter where they hit! Who was the idiot who let them get the plans for those things?!"  
  
"As I said Videl, I'm not sure how they managed to get those blasters." The chief sounded oddly like a puppy that just got kicked.  
  
"Darn. That means that I've got to go in there and free a bunch of people, and if I even get touched by the shots, I'm dead. Joy." Videl muttered as she stormed past the chief in the direction of the bank.  
  
"Heh. Don't think that you get all the fun." Videl heard a voice from above her.  
  
She looked up to find the Gold Fighter sitting on the roof of the bank, looking down at her with a smirk.  
  
"Get out of here! I can take care of things on my own here!" Videl yelled back up, "I don't need you getting hurt, either." She added as an afterthought since people were staring at them.  
  
Gohan's stare turned into a glare that could melt steel if given the chance. Was she insulting him?! He'd gotten shot head on, literally, and came out unscathed. Now she thinks that he'd get hurt?!?! By humans?!?! His saiyan pride wasn't too happy with the idea.  
  
He continued glaring at her as he stood up and jumped off the roof of the building. A few people in the crowd screamed as the boy fell towards the earth.  
  
'Show off.' Lime thought with a smirk as she watched him fall.  
  
Videl watched in amazement as he seemed to slow down before gently touching the ground. "You were fine until you said the second part." He growled at her as he whirled around and began walking in the direction of the bank entrance.  
  
Videl stared wide-eyed after him as he walked toward the bank. Now more than ever she realized how badly his golden hair clashed with his black gi. 'Now's not the time to be worrying about that! I've got to go in there and make sure that idiot doesn't get himself killed.' With that thought, she ran in after him.  
  
As they walked in, they noticed that the main room was completely vacant. Gohan could sense thirteen or so ki's from somewhere above him. He tapped Videl on the shoulder to get her attention.  
  
Videl glanced at him irritably but got the hint as he pointed up. She could only assume that he'd heard something that she'd missed. Videl was tempted to rebel against someone helping her, but realized that the most important thing at the moment was to rescue the hostages. She nodded and they began searching for a set of stairs.  
  
'I could fly, but that would kill the element of surprise if I burst through the ground. I can take a blaster shot, but Videl Can't.' Gohan thought with a scowl as he continued his search.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Gohan saw Videl motioning towards him. Apparently she'd found something. Looking in front of her, he saw a door labeled '2nd story, employees only.' He smirked a bit before following her through the door.  
  
Videl shuddered a bit as she walked up the stairs. Her odds of dying were incredibly high. She might survive a gunshot wound, but a blaster went clear through the body, if you didn't die instantly from the shot, you'd die from blood loss within minutes.  
  
They came to a door and Videl reached out to grasp the handle and open it, more than likely to her death. Her hand froze inches before the knob. She was too young to die looking like swiss cheese! The thought of the beams shooting through her body scared her, she'd never even seen one before, but the police had told her that blasters were beyond deadly.  
  
Gohan growled under his breath at the sudden stop, but could understand Videl's fear. His superior saiyan nose was able to smell the fear, it excited his instincts to smell it, but squelched it in favor of his 'mission.' First, he had to get Videl to move.  
  
"Calm down, Videl." Gohan whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to let you get hurt."  
  
Videl shivered at the feeling of his breath against her ear. She'd never had that feeling before. And the thought of having someone there to protect her was also rather nice. To her surprise, she found herself trusting him. Taking a breath, she grabbed the handle and threw the door open before running out, the Gold Fighter right behind her.  
  
Seven glowing blaster nozzles were all they saw. 'A trap.' Videl thought, feeling true fear hit her for the first time in her life. 'I'm gonna die . . .'  
  
Gohan's thoughts weren't far from Videl's. The energy emitted from these guns told him that if he got hit, he definitely would not come out unscathed. . .  
  
Gohan just stared as the nozzles glowed with brighter and brighter golden light. 'What am I going to do?! I'm really beginning to regret coming.' Then his thoughts turned to the girl beside him. He could feel her ki fluctuating and could smell her fear even stronger than before. He was surprised at his instincts demand to protect her with his life. His saiyan side couldn't have chosen her, could they? This early? He couldn't deny the fact that he was attracted to her. More than once in the past few days had he found himself staring at her. 'She would make a good mate, and a good mother.' He registered where his thoughts were going and quickly drove them from his mind (AN: Haha! Did you notice that he didn't deny any of it? ^.^).  
  
Even while trying to forget, he found himself making the oath never to let her be hurt. Even if it killed him.  
  
The nozzles stopped getting brighter as one of them gave an order. "Kill them."  
  
Seven beams of energy erupted from the blasters as Gohan shoved Videl behind him. "SHIELD!" He yelled as he thrust his arm out. A blue see- through bubble appeared around Videl and himself. (AN: Gohan used this in the mini-movie 'History of trunks,' so he can use it here too!)  
  
Videl watched in amazement as the seven beams of energy hit the shield and seemed to split in half like soft butter dropped on a warm knife. But the shield started to bulge inward before fixing itself as Gohan pumped more ki into it.  
  
'What the hell did the military make these things for?! They could incinerate humans with ease when given the time to charge. I guess that these are the blasters that Bulma was talking about. She told me that once they're charged, they can fire a continuous beam for nearly half an hour straight before running out of energy. Unfortunately, I'm going to need a power-up if I'm going to keep this up for half an hour.' Gohan thought with a grimace as he continued fighting against the seven beams. A shield was more exhausting than a ki blast because it needed the ki more compact to keep all the enemy ki out. He was beginning to feel the effects as he'd now held the shield for nearly five minutes. He'd have to think of something quickly.  
  
The seven men were getting nervous. The Gold Fighter wasn't giving in. These beams were supposed to kill both of them instantly, he was now wondering how long the beams would hold out. "Stop fire!" The same man yelled as the seven beams faded out.  
  
Gohan dropped his shield before running into the group of men. He was able to knock one guy out before noticing his mistake. He was now directly in the middle of their group. That, and that the nozzles were starting to glow again.  
  
"Can you stop beams from every direction, Gold Fighter?" One man said mockingly as he picked up his fallen comrade's blaster and aimed it and his own at Gohan. "Boys" He smirked, "Kill him."  
  
"SHIELD!" Gohan yelled as he was surrounded by a bubble of energy.  
  
He was able to hold off the beams for a few minutes before he realized something. It was taking too much energy to block all these beams. Before, all he had to do was set up a shield in front of himself. Now he had to hold an even stronger shield that went completely around himself.  
  
He didn't have that kind of ki left. . . At least not in his current form . . .  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
AN: Well, it's not too hard to guess what's going to happen next. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Sorry if it's a short chapter, but I couldn't resist the chance to leave it off there. The next chapter should more than compensate for this chapter's shortness. However, I want 16 reviews before I put up the next chapter. That way, the incredibly huge fight scene in the 10th chapter can be my 100 review special. I'm kinda' counting on you guys to make this work out well.  
  
Also, the contest as to where Gohan's personality came from is OVER! Any submissions received after this point will be ignored (And I plan to go back and erase the contest's existence from my prior chapters). The winners will be announced in the next chapter, which is gonna' be HUGE!  
  
-Ligar Zero X  
  
PS: Sorry if it's a short chapter, but I couldn't resist the chance to leave it off there. Again, the next chapter should more than compensate for this chapter's shortness. Please Review as I want to break 100 before I post my next chapter! 


	10. Why We Don't Get Gohan Mad!

DISC.: I do not own DBZ. I'm also too lazy to write up a decent disclaimer.  
  
====================================  
  
I'm very sorry for how long it took for this chapter to come out. Due to a great amount of problems that I don't want to bug you all with right now, I haven't been able to post fics. I've got one thing to say . . . 'parents are hell.'  
  
ALSO! I received a review from a person who was pissed at me for 'holding this chapter hostage' and 'blackmailing my readers to meet my own review demands.' I understand that what I did could be taken that way, and I'm sorry for any confusion that my wording might have caused. Some people seem to be under the impression that I have all of these chapters written and ready to post (and that I'm just being an ass and teasing you all by waving it above your heads); while in reality, this chapter wasn't even finished when I posted the last chapter (I've been 'burning the midnight oil' to get this chapter done)! I can't hold something hostage when the said thing doesn't exist. My only intent was to make this chapter something of a special occasion since I was rather close to 100 reviews (which is damn good considering my other stories), and I was depending on you all out there to make that last chapter break the 100 review point to make this a 100 review special. If you're one of the readers that is still not pleased with this explanation, give me your email address and we can continue this debate without annoying those who don't have a problem with it.  
  
However, thank you to 'anonymous but annoyed' for informing me of the problem in my wording. Again, I apologize for any confusion and anger that this might have caused.  
  
====================================  
  
With that done, on with the next chapter!  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=  
  
Silence is Golden  
  
Chapter 10: Why We Don't Get Gohan Mad!!!  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=  
  
Videl watched as the Gold Fighter's shield seemed to collapse inward. Then there was a yell of anger and the golden light grew nearly three times as large and the shield disappeared altogether, leaving the beam's target free to be destroyed.  
  
The men holding the blasters just laughed as there was an explosion where all seven beams met, kicking up dust and small pieces of rubble and sending them flying throughout the room.  
  
A golden glow shone through the dust as it began to grow thinner and thinner. A few seconds later they were able to see a glowing form in the cloud of dust. "You'll have to do better than that to get rid of me." They heard the Gold Fighter's voice say as the dust cleared enough to reveal his form. Since most of the beams were aimed at his upper half (AN: Well duh, incinerating someone's legs won't kill them) the top portion of the gi was, well, not there. You could still see the ripped sections of it hanging over his waist. It gave a nice view of his toned body, but also proved that he was hurt. There were little streams of blood from countless cuts on his chest, back and arms. However what surprised Videl was that his hair seemed to be a couple inches longer and seemed more spiked than they did before. The single bang over his forehead had also grown to the point where it was even with his eyes. There were also bolts of blue lightning sparking around him. "What? Were you expecting me to be dead?" He asked with a smirk that could make Vegeta proud.  
  
"Yea, but, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!?!" One of the men yelled as he dropped his blaster.  
  
"I seem to be getting that a lot lately. Now just drop the blasters and stand against the wall and I won't blow you into the next dimension." The Gold Fighter said with the evil smirk still marring his face.  
  
The men did as they were told, although looked questioning at the statement of the 'next dimension.'  
  
Gohan walked over to the line of dropped blasters and kicked them into a pile before aiming an outstretched palm at the pile. Half a second, a flash of light, and a lot of twisted metal later, the seven blasters were laying on the ground as nothing more than a pile of scrap metal.  
  
"Do you know what you just did?!" One of the gangsters yelled in, surprisingly, shock and fear.  
  
"Yea, I just destroyed your weapons." The Gold Fighter stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I'm out of here! Those blasters had reactors that could explode at any second! I'll take the jail over being dead." The same man yelled as he picked up the still unconscious gang member before he and the others ran out the door.  
  
Gohan turned around to see Videl with a knife cutting the ropes that held the manager and his employees together. After a couple of minutes, all of the workers were free and filing down the stairs and out of the bank.  
  
"Uma!? Uma?!"  
  
Gohan and Videl turned to the voice to see one of the female workers looking around the room with a frantic look on her face.  
  
"Umm. What's wrong?" Videl asked her, still wary of the fact that the entire bank could blow at any second.  
  
"My daughter, Uma, came to work with me today. When those men captured us, they took her someplace and I don't know where she is!" She explained as tears started to leak out of her eyes.  
  
"Okay, right now though, you need to get out of here. We'll go look for your daughter." Videl tried to tell her.  
  
"No. I want to go look for her." The woman said, sounding even more panicked at the thought of not having any control over finding her daughter.  
  
"Look." The Gold Fighter made his presence known, "At the moment, we're just wasting time. I don't feel like going up in smoke so if you want to come, then get moving!" With that, he turned and walked in the direction of another door in the room.  
  
"Coming." Both women said simultaneously as they followed him; one looking severely annoyed, the other looking scared as hell.  
  
A few fruitless minutes of searching later, the three people were getting quite nervous. Well, Videl and the woman because they'd die along with the little girl if the reactors blew while Gohan wasn't worried about dying, he could survive a blast like that, especially in his current ascended form. He was far more worried about what his mom would do to him when he got home. It was obvious that he was going to be late again. VERY late.  
  
"Hey, do you think that you could turn down the heat a bit? The golden glow and the lightning are a bit too much." Videl told the boy walking next to her. It wasn't much of a question, more of an order.  
  
Gohan looked down at himself only to realize that there were still blue bolts of energy shooting from his glowing body. "Fine." He said coolly as he walked a bit faster before powering down, still staying in SS2 form.  
  
"He doesn't seem like the nicest of guys. I was expecting the valiant hero and perfect gentlemen." The woman said in a slightly joking tone.  
  
"Don't worry. He's been like this. He's an odd guy, but he's pretty cool. I always thought that those blasters were deadly beyond reason, but he survived seven direct hits." Videl said with a slightly dreamy look on her face that made the woman chuckle a bit.  
  
"Hey. We're here for a reason. Not that I don't mind being complimented or anything, but shut up and walk." The Gold Fighter muttered angrily as he continued to search rooms.  
  
"Then again, he can be an ass too." Videl muttered angrily as she began searching too. 'See if I ever support him again!'  
  
=======================================  
  
''Damn. It's like she ceased to exist!" Gohan whispered as he leaned against the hall wall.  
  
"I'm not giving up now. I need to find my daughter." Uma's mom said with determination in her voice.  
  
Gohan slid down the wall and into a crossed-legged position with his arms folded in front of his chest. While sliding down the wall, he realized that his gi was still completely destroyed. At least his wounds had stopped stinging since his ascended form healed faster than his normal form. Dismissing the thoughts, he began meditating to search for the girl's ki. Everything around him seemed to become clearer as he stretched his ki throughout the building. He could sense everything from the women beside him down to the plants beside the front desk.  
  
"Now's not the time for a break!" Both women yelled at him before his calm face became that of a scowl.  
  
"I know that. I'm meditating for a second. If you want to find her, then shut up and wait." The Gold Fighter told them as he calmed down and continued meditating.  
  
"Just what do you hope to accomplish by wasting more time?!" Videl growled at him.  
  
"She's in the basement in the second room to the left of the main hall." Gohan muttered as he stood up.  
  
"WHAT?! How can you tell?" Videl said with shock and suspicion clearly in her voice.  
  
"I can sense her life force. She's in the basement." He told them before running down the hallway toward the stairs.  
  
"You trust him?" Videl asked the woman beside her.  
  
"At the moment, his word is all that we've got." She replied before running after him with Videl at her heels.  
  
The three of them quickly got to the room with the destroyed blasters. The Gold Fighter walked up to the guns before laying a hand on one of them. His eyes shot open and Videl could clearly see panic in his expression for a second before it returned to his normal passive expression.  
  
"They're going to explode soon, aren't they?" Videl asked.  
  
"They're energy is unstable. It's also incredibly powerful. I'm not sure how long we have." He stated as he gazed down at the pile of twisted metal, completely regretting his choice of destroying them.  
  
As the three of them ran down the stairs to the main level, Gohan made yet another oath to himself. He was through with ignoring people's problems. He had just gotten cocky and made a vital mistake, just like with Cell. He wasn't going to let anything happen to anybody ever again; he wasn't sure of just how many chances that he'd get before they died. After all, everyone who'd known him had died at some point, in some cases because of him. The thought of anything happening to Videl enraged his saiyan side beyond anything he'd ever felt before. No. He wouldn't let anyone get hurt again. There were people out there who deserved his compassion, and they would get it. That didn't mean that he would go against the gruff side of his personality. It didn't take much looking back to realize how much of a naïve idiot he'd been earlier in his life. That side was now a permanent side of him.  
  
The woman watched from beside Gohan as a seemingly hundred of expressions crossed his face. The two most prominent were hurt which turned into a look of understanding, and then it was back to his usual blank expression. There was more to this boy than she'd ever seen in someone before. His eyes showed pain beyond his years before they became hard and unfeeling again.  
  
They reached the main floor and Videl walked in front of the group, trying to find a stairway of some sort. They wandered the main room before Videl questioned the female employee. "Don't you know where the stairs are?"  
  
"No. Only the manager and the janitors are allowed in the basement. The upstairs is all that I know about." The woman said sadly as she continued looking.  
  
"What's that?" Videl said out loud as she noticed a hallway leading off from behind the main desk. The three quickly made their way down the hall where they found a door that said 'Basement' in big, bold, letters.  
  
Videl took out her knife again and stuck it in the crack between the wall and the door. A minute, lots of stress, and a click later they were through the door and making their way down the stairs into the dark basement.  
  
"Hey, Gold Fighter. Now's the time for that glow." Videl told him.  
  
He just scowled at her command. After all, his eyes could see just fine in the dark. But for the sake of not having one of them fall down the stairs and hit him, sending him into the ground below, he powered up enough to make a golden glow surround his form.  
  
The three just stared as the boy became a walking candle. The basement was filled with boilers that glowed with red flames. It was obviously a very old building, and very dangerous.  
  
The three looked around the room, trying to find a sign of the girl. The room was smoldering hot, even making the shirtless Gohan sweat, he didn't even want to think of what the other two women felt like. Then he felt an odd sensation in the ki field he was emitting. Something was disturbing the room, something big.  
  
"Who's there?" Gohan yelled out as he dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
The lights flashed on revealing a huge, giant of a man. He was leaning against the far wall of the room with a young girl tossed over his shoulder.  
  
"So you're the ones who defeated my gang." The man said as he glared at them. "I was expecting a human but it seems that I got a saiyan. I haven't seen one in many years."  
  
"What do you know about the Saiyans?" Gohan asked him.  
  
"Oh, I know plenty about them. I was in frieza's army, one of his elite soldiers. I could have taken down the Ginyu Force with ease then and now I'm even stronger." The man smirked, "I was there when Lord Frieza destroyed the planet Vegeta, although I didn't know that any escaped."  
  
"You were there?" Gohan repeated in a stunned voice.  
  
"Yea. It was fun hearing the screams of agony as their bodies were roasted alive. It's been a while since I've been so excited, those monkeys were weaklings."  
  
"You were there when Frieza killed them all?!" Gohan repeated loudly as he crouched before his ki grew even more, the fiery golden glow nearly tripling in size to the point where the ground was shaking. "You watched as all the Saiyans were destroyed. Frieza's killing of the men was bad, but he fried women and children too." Gohan whispered as he remembered what Vegeta had told him about his home planet.  
  
Gohan's ki continued to rise as he thought of the hundreds of people who were destroyed at Frieza's hand. This man was gloating over Frieza's accomplishments, he was asking for his death!  
  
"You wish to fight me, monkey?" The man taunted. "Fine. You'll get my true form!"  
  
The man laughed insanely as his body began to bulge and expand. His skin turned a deep purple and white spikes started to grow out of his back, arms, shoulders, head, and knees. He also grew to the point of touching the roof. As the transformation ended, the man now looked like a giant, muscular, purple skinned, and white spiked humanoid. The girl was still lying limp over his giant shoulder.  
  
"Can you handle this, monkey?" The man's voice was now deep and powerful, making dust fall from places on the machines.  
  
Gohan dashed at the form and kicked it square in the chest. The humanoid just laughed in its deep voice as it rubbed its chest. "HAHA! That tickled. You'll have to be stronger than that to beat me in this form!" With that, he slammed his giant purple fist into Gohan's body, sending him flying to the ground where he created a miniature canyon right through the cement, stopping right at Videl's feet.  
  
"Well, that was fun. I haven't had to throw a punch that powerful in a long time. It seems as though seven years of training has finally paid off. Even Cell wouldn't have stood a chance against this!" The purple man laughed as he slowly made his way toward Gohan's limp body.  
  
At least it was limp.  
  
Gohan shot out of the mini-canyon with a flash of golden light. "Ka . . . Me . . . Ha . . . Me . . . " A blue ball of light formed in-between his hands as he held them beside his body, "HAAAAAAAA!" As if on command, blue beam of light shot out of Gohan's hands in the direction of the giant of a creature.  
  
The man just laughed and held out a hand to stop the attack. He wasn't ready for the amount of energy put into the attack as it burned right through his arm, completely incinerating the appendage. The girl was still on his opposite shoulder.  
  
The mother looked ready to faint at how much danger her daughter was in. The Gold Fighter seemed too reckless, shooting like that. Didn't Hercule say that those were tricks though? It sure looked real.  
  
'But my dad said that those were tricks?! What was that? The guy's going to kill that little girl at this rate! He's supposed to save her, not fry her!!!' Videl thought as she stared at the Gold Fighter.  
  
"ARGH!" The purple man yelled as his other arm held the bloody stump that used to be an arm, sending the girl falling to the ground.  
  
That was the chance that Videl was waiting for. She ran forward as fast as her feet could carry her and scooped up the little girl off the ground. She'd taken a nasty fall and would probably have a broken bone or two, but at least she was alive!  
  
Videl noticed something out of the corner of her eye. The giant man was glaring at her with his fist raised, ready to smash it into her body.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as the fist came down at Videl. She would have dove to the side, but the added weight of the girl was slowing her down.  
  
========================================  
  
Gohan could only watch in shock as the fist came down at Videl, then it smashed into the ground, sending dust and broken pieces of cement flying around the room. His only thoughts were, ' I failed. I was supposed to protect her, and I failed.' Gohan's mind started to fly. 'I always fail. I failed dad at the Cell Games, I failed my brother because he has to grow up without a father. I failed my mom because she can't see her husband any more. And I broke my promise that I would protect Videl . . .' "DAMN IT!!!!!" Gohan yelled as his ki began to rise again. He wasn't paying any attention to the ground that started to shake with his rising ki. He paid no attention to the boilers which were beginning to levitate off the ground as his ki rose even more. He was furious, more than furious. He'd failed at everything that he set out to do, and he'd be damned if he was going to fail again. He was going to kill this man no matter what it took.  
  
=========================================  
  
The woman just watched in shock as the fist came down toward Videl and her daughter. Then the fist hit the ground, sending rubble flying through the air. Then she noticed something. The air seemed charged with electricity; she could actually see bolts of blue lightning sparking between the metal boilers. She looked at the Gold Fighter and nearly fainted. His hair seemed to be growing as his muscles expanded and grew to the point where they could be noticed through his baggy gi pants. She could see that his face seemed to be changing. His eyebrows seemed to be absorbed into his head, giving him an almost Neanderthal look as the single bang over his forehead grew where it was level with his nose. She felt as though something was pulling her into the air, then she noticed that broken pieces of cement that actually were floating around her. They seemed to spiral around the Gold Fighter. She would have thought that it was beautiful should she not have been in such a dangerous situation.  
  
=========================================  
  
The purple man laughed as his fist hit the ground. He could feel the cement cracking below his hands as it was crushed. His eyes traveled to the Gold Fighter before widening. The boy seemed to be changing. His muscles were growing, along with his hair. Lightning started to crackle around him as the cement started to float into the air. His power was growing at an incredible rate as well. The man suddenly realized his mistake. He'd angered a saiyan. When a saiyan got mad, they tended to get stronger. This must have been a new level of super saiyan. He knew about the super Saiyans as he'd seen the Cell Games, but he hadn't felt any power like this before! It was incredible.  
  
=======================================  
  
"You'll die. I swear that you'll die slowly and painfully. You'll be begging me to kill you before I'll actually kill you." Gohan growled as his energy stopped rising and his hair stopped growing; it was already down to his waist. He didn't care about anything at the moment. He knew that he felt stronger, and he was going to use every ounce of that strength to beat this guy into the ground!  
  
With that thought, he dashed at the man again and punched him in the gut. That punch was followed by another, then another, then another. Each punch was nothing more than a blurr as shockwaves were realeased from the impacts. With each blow, the man stumbled back a few steps.  
  
Gohan phased out and reappeared behind the man, then kicked him in the back of the head, sending the giant of a man flying into a wall which he bounced off of with a sickening crunch, shattering the cement wall, letting dirt and chunks of cement rain down on his body.  
  
"Get up. I know that you're stronger than that!" Gohan yelled as the man picked himself off the ground.  
  
The man didn't even get to his feet before he was punched in the chin, sending him flying up and into the ceiling.  
  
Uma's mother just watched in awe. This boy that had gotten beaten in the begining was now pummeling the monster that. . . that . . . killed her daughter and Videl. She actually hoped that the Gold Fighter followed through on his promise to kill the humanoid.  
  
Gohan grabbed the creature by his feet and pulled him out of the main floor and back into the basement where he was smashed against the cement floor. All the teen cared about was finding the most painful ways to make this bastard suffer without actuall killing him. His saiyan side wouldn't allow him to just end it. The man would, no, HAD TO, suffer; then he would die. Gohan would make sure of that.  
  
The half saiyan pulled his arms beside him as the man started to get up agian. Instead of putting both hands together, he had one hand on either side of his body. "Ka . . . "  
  
A golden ball of light began to form in each hand. The balls seemed to get brighter as he continued.  
  
"Me . . . "  
  
The golden balls were compacted with every bit of ki Gohan could muster.  
  
"Ha . . . "  
  
His hands were starting to burn with the ki, just waiting to be released.  
  
"Me . . ."  
  
The burning was getting unbearable. Gohan was starting to feel as if he were too weak to hold the ki for so long. He'd put too much ki into this attack and he could now barely hold it in. It didn't matter. The finishing touches were done.  
  
"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Gohan yelled as he thrust both arms forward, setting them wrist-to-wrist in front of him.  
  
A beam of blue light formed from the ki in his hands, shooting towards the now wide eyed man.  
  
Gohan angled the beam down towards the man's feet before angling it straight up.  
  
The beam hit the man, pushing him into the air. He went right through the roof and kept on going, the blue and gold beam of ki pushing him up into the sky.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Lime, the other employees, and nearly every reporter in the city watched in amazement as the ground started to shake. Pieces of the bank started to collapse as the effect of whatever was going on in there.  
  
'That has to be Gohan. They haven't come out yet . . . I hope that they're all right . . .' Lime thought as she watched the building.  
  
A few minutes later, the windows in the main floor exploded outward as a blinding gold light shone through the holes where the windows once were. Then the same happened to the windows on the second story. Then the entire building shook as a beam of golden light burst through the roof.  
  
Everyone outside watched as the beam went higher and higher into the sky. Lime could have sworn that she'd seen a giant human being pushed into the sky by the beam, but at the moment, trying not to go deaf was more inportant. Most of the crowd was either screaming in fear or cheering in excitement as the beam grew thinner before dissapearing completely.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Gohan smirked a bit as his beam exhausted itself and dissapeared from view. He'd gotten his revenge all right, but why did he feel so, well, empty?  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
AN: Well, that's it for this chapter. Yes, Gohan did just go SS3 for those who actually care. I also know that you're all probably going to be hunting my head until I get the next chapter out.  
  
I also know that this fight scene was rather long, no it is not the final fight. I just needed something to make Gohan go SS3 and decided to make a huge show out of it. What can I say? It's a sweet level of super saiyan!  
  
-Ligar Zero X  
  
PS: The original plan was for this chapter to have the results from my little challenge earlier. Due to the same problems, I'm just now tallying up how many got it right and how many didn't. I should have the results posted at the end of the next chapter, and my already overflowing inbox is making finding the emails VERY hard.

PPS: This chapter was supposed to be longer than the others, yet I still wrote it up faster than the others so that I could get it out ASAP. Please email or review with any spelling errors that I missed in my haste.

PPPS: WAAA! I'm running out of ideas of where to go from here! Writer's block sucks!!!

PPPPS: JUST REVIEW IN GENERAL!!! I haven't been able to write anything for a while and still want to make sure that my writing hasn't gotten rusty (or completely rusted over!).

Basically, NOW I'm making review demands, or there might not be a next chapter until I can think of somewhere to go from this point.


	11. Revival

Wow, it's been a long time since I've done any writing! Unfortunately, my PDA, which has most of my fic files on it, suffered at the hands of my sisters friends. In other words, I've been recreating all the things that I lost and am now ready to get back into writing again, although it will take longer as I'm still yet to get my PDA back from repairs, so I have to use my laptop to type these things up.  
  
As you also know, my writing has grown slightly rusty, as I just re-read chapter 10 and nearly bashed my head in at some of the stupid mistakes. I'm going to adjust some of those things shortly, I just feel like getting this out first.  
  
And to whoever the idiot was that thought I killed Videl, last time I checked this was a Gohan / Videl story, how can that pairing exist if Videl is gone?! Come on you frickin' moron, next time put your name to it, as I'm sick of cowards. I don't care if you read the story, there's no law saying that you have to read it. My only advice is that you get whatever it is stuck up your ass out, and fast, because one of these times your gonna' piss off the wrong person and you're going to end up regretting it! Although I send you my thanks, a lot of good s'mores came from a flame that big.  
  
Beyond that pain-in-the-ass-reviewer, thank you for all who saw fit to review. Now I also have the results from the 'Who is Neo-Gohan based off of' contest. Unfortunately, the winners list is on my PDA, so I can only give the correct answer and tell you who won next time or the time after that, depending on when I get the damn thing back.  
  
The people that Neo-Gohan are based off of are drum role please 1) Yusuke from YuYu Hakusho, and Inuyasha from . . . well . . . Inuyasha. .

One last note! My computer isn't workng well with , so I had to copy my story into a .txt file and upload it that way. Tell me if you see any changes in the conversion that I missed. Thanks!

Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 11:  
Revival  
  
Gohan sank to his knees, finally noticing the fact that his own golden hair was touching the ground. "Damn. Damn!damn!damn!damn!" Each curse was accompanied by a punch to the cement floor which had quite a few cracks in it by the end of the onslaught.  
  
"It's okay, they died painlessly. It was the best way that it could have happened." Uma's mom said, tears trailing down the side of her face as she made her way to the distraught young man.  
  
"They shouldn't have died. I should have been there to stop it! Why do I always screw up!?!?" Gohan tried to pull his mind back together again, his anger subsiding along with the transformation as he powered down, his hair shrinking back to the SSJ form. "We have to get out of here. Those reactors are going to blow soon."  
  
Uma's mother nodded as the two began to walk up the stairs. Before they even reached half way up the flight of stairs, the building began to shake as its foundation began to collapse in on itself. "We're too late. Once those reactors are disturbed, we're French fries." The Gold Fighter whispered as he looked around before finally looking up, seeing the giant hole in the roof.  
  
Gohan smirked before using his mind to lift Uma's mother off the ground before flying out the hole, the screaming female being pulled along behind him. It was only about five minutes before they were well outside the city limits and entering the mountains.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?!" He heard the woman gasp.  
  
"Changing things." Was all Gohan said as the started to descend into a large gap between two of the larger mountains. Once they touched the ground, Gohan released Uma's mother, letting her fall rather unceremoniously on her butt.  
  
She muttered a curse under her breath as she swiped as much dirt as she could off her bank uniform. She was about to yell at the boy when she saw him fingering a capsule before throwing it. Out of the smoke appeared a small box with seven glowing balls in it.  
  
The Gold Fighter set the balls in a small circle on the ground before standing back, motioning for the other woman to stand back as well.  
  
"Arise, Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon thee! Shenron!"  
  
The woman was close to questioning the youth's sanity as nothing happened. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.  
  
"Wait for it. . ." Gohan muttered before the sky began to cloud over with darkness. A beam of golden light erupted from the seven glowing balls, twisting into an enormous maze before solidifying into the Eternal Dragon of Earth.  
  
Uma's mother gasped at the enormous . . . LIZARDSNAKEISH (lizard-snake-ish) . . . that had come out of seemingly thin air. 'It's a trick . . . a projection against a mist or something that blocks out the sun. Dragons don't just appear out of nowhere. I'm going to have to visit a psychiatrist when I'm done with this.'  
  
"YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER." The Eternal Dragon's voice made the trees shake, "MAKE YOUR WISHES SO I CAN RETURN."  
  
"I wish that the ones known as Videl Satan and Uma be returned to life!" Gohan bellowed to the dragon.  
  
The dragon's eyes glowed an angry crimson for a moment before settling back to normal. "It has been granted. State your second wish."  
  
"I wish that the memories of Videl and Uma dying be removed from said people and Uma's mother's memories (Wow, watch me throw grammar to hell .)." Gohan said, his voice suddenly seeming more rushed than powerful.  
  
The eyes of Uma's mother seemed to glaze over as the dragon's eyes glowed a deep crimson, as Uma's Mother's eyes glazed over. "It is done." With that, the dragon disappeared in another flash of golden light as the seven DragonBalls shot into the sky before exploding to the different corners of the earth for the next person to search for.  
  
Gohan grasped the shoulder of the woman whose eyes were still slightly glazed over, ITing them back into the collapsing basement of the bank.  
  
The smell of sulfur was potent in the basement, evidence of the now raging fires within the boilers; the tongues of flame towering over the machines meant to contain them, there was smoke filling the room, the vent in the roof being the only thing keeping the smoke from overwhelming those inside. There were already some pieces of steel littering the ground; there wasn't much time left.  
  
"Over here!" They heard Videl's voice.  
  
"Videl! Come to the light!" Gohan yelled as he powered up, the golden glow surrounding him once again.  
  
"I see you! I'll be there in a minute. Uma is with me to!" Videl yelled as she made her way through the smoky room, using some ripped cloth from her shirt to cover hers and Uma's mouths.  
  
Gohan waited in anticipation as a large form made its way out of the smoke, separating into two forms as the light began to shine through.  
  
Gohan led Uma's mom to where Videl and Uma were and watched along with Videl as the mother and daughter were reunited.  
  
"Enough of the mushy crap, let's get out of here." Gohan said, a slight smirk tugging at his normally calm face. Even though the gesture was small, Videl caught it and made a smile of her own.  
  
Videl and Gohan watched anxiously as Uma and her mother climbed the severely weakened stairs. Luckily, the stairs held in place for Gohan and Videl to get up as well only to collapse as Videl, who was walking after the Gold Fighter, stepped onto the main landing of the first story.  
  
"That was close." The daughter of the supposed world savior said with a sigh of relief before running towards the exit behind the Gold Fighter.  
  
"Hnnn. You got lucky." Gohan told her with a smirk as he continued running for the exit, double checking to make sure he was still in SSJ form.  
  
"What do you mean 'You'? You were on the steps too!" Videl snapped at him.  
  
"True, but I can fly."  
  
"Damn." Videl cursed under her breath. Even in a battle of words, this new pain-in-the-ass-'hero' beat her.  
  
Gohan actually smiled at that comment. It was just so much fun to annoy the daughter of the man he hated most on this planet. 'At least she's stronger than him; although that's not saying much.'  
  
"What are you smiling at?!"  
  
"Oh nothing." The smile actually grew as they rounded the last corner that would take them to the exit.  
  
Videl didn't know why he smiled, because he'd annoyed her or because he saw the exit. Oh well, either way, he looked better smiling than he did with that constant frown.  
  
Just as the teens were pushing open the door, there was a crashing sound from above them as the roof caved in on the second story. "Hit the deck!" Gohan yelled as he pushed her through the doors before following, making sure the crowd around the bank heard as well.  
  
The entire bank literally imploded, energy from the blast tearing the beams holding the building together to shreds. Gohan, Videl, and the rest of the crowd covered their heads as shrapnel rained down on them. Luckily, most of the glass had already been destroyed from the weaker energy from the beam, so there weren't too many pieces of the deadly material hitting anyone.  
  
The explosion wasn't as bad as it could have been, even though the entire bank had collapsed in on itself. Gohan's ki senses told him that there was no radiation from the reactors surrounding the building, meaning that it was safe for him to make a quick get-away before the crowd got up again and started asking questions, and he'd avoid the reporters that were undoubtedly in the crowd as well. He made a quick step forward, placed a hand on Videl's shoulder, then IT'd away.  
  
Lime gasped as Videl and Gohan, the later still with golden hair, appeared next to her. She didn't get a chance to question as Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder too before the three of them disappeared.  
  
Videl and Lime opened their eyes, blinking away the spots that appeared before them.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Videl muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose to hold off the oncoming headache.  
  
"That was Instant Transmission; to you, just teleportation." Gohan explained with a smirk. "Nice room you've got here."  
  
Videl finally stopped to look around, noticing that they were indeed inside her room. "What are we doing here?!"  
  
"You see, Instant Transmission requires the ability to sense a person's . . . life force. When you sleep, that energy settles on things around you, and it was the easiest to find because, no offense to you Lime, but her energy is a lot stronger since she's had more training in martial arts." Gohan explained.  
  
"None taken." Lime said cheerily, contented with the explanation given to her.  
  
Videl, however, was not. "So where a person sleeps is where you can Instant Transmission to? That's . . . convenient."  
  
Gohan blushed a bit, slightly uncomfortable. "It's not like that, I'm not some pervert! Your energy settles the strongest on where you spend the most time. To be exact, your energy signal was stronger from that Gym, but your father was in there so I had to find the next best spot."  
  
Videl nodded, amused at the Gold Fighter's reaction. "Listen, Gold Fighter, I have some questions to ask you."  
  
Gohan sighed. "One minute, I'll come right back. I don't see a reason for Lime to get in trouble for tardiness as well." With that, he IT'd out of the room, Lime in tow.  
  
"It takes some getting used too." Lime muttered as she rubbed her eyes, "Gohan, how did you adjust to that?"  
  
Gohan frowned slightly.  
  
"I met you before the Cell Games, when you kept with the gold hair. And I saw you get rid of General Tao (I think that was him . . .). Did you really think that I would be stupid enough not to recognize you?" Lime said with a smirk.  
  
"Hnnnn. I suppose so." Gohan said, his frown settling back to normal, "And to your question, it's easier on the sender since their body is ready for the jump while the passenger's body isn't."  
  
"I guess that makes sense. Well, you'd better get back to Videl."  
  
"Yea. I don't need her getting all bitchy at me, now do I?" He smirked before disappearing.  
  
"I'm back now." Gohan said to a shocked Videl, who was now in the gym that her father had recently vacated.  
  
"I'm impressed, so you weren't lying about being able to sense the location of a person." Videl said in an appraising manner.  
  
"You were expecting me to do anything less?" Gohan said, double checking that he'd made sure he was still in SSJ form.  
  
"I just noticed something," Videl grinned mischievously, "Gohan."  
  
"WHAT?! What makes you think that I'm that weakling?"  
  
"Well, for starters, you two have nearly identical personalities." Videl began, counting the points of her argument with her fingers, "You fight with identical styles. The list goes on and on."  
  
"Yea, but he has black hair and eyes while I have turquoise eyes and gold hair."  
  
"I've seen that your hair grew a couple inches when you started sparking and everything, and now it's back to being shorter again. What's to say you can't change your hair color too? And, I've seen people's eyes change slightly as they get angry or depressed." Videl checked down another finger on her hand.  
  
"And if you're right, what would you do with that information?"  
  
"I could spread it around the entire school with relative ease."  
  
"Nobody would believe you. Everyone thinks that the flying is just a trick. There's no doubt that I, slightly pain-in-the-ass, no matter how good a fighter, can be shot a dozen times over and not resemble a slice of Swiss cheese." Gohan said smugly.  
  
"But don't you forget that I'm the daughter of Satan Hercule, they'd believe me if I said so."  
  
Gohan's smug expression died. "State your terms." He said in an almost business like fashion.  
  
"I'd like you to teach me how to do those glowing things and how to fly." Videl said.  
  
"Damn. To feel used and abused." Gohan mumbled, deciding that the terms were easy enough to deal with. He couldn't care less if the students found out about him, but his mom would beat him over the head with the Frying Pan of Doom, then starve him for a day for pushing away all his friends. "Done."  
  
"Don't worry, it won't be all that bad."  
  
"That's what you think." Gohan muttered, dropping out of SSJ, it wasn't worth the energy it took to keep that level if she already knew the truth.  
  
Videl seemed almost shocked at how easily he changed back, but went back to looking smug, knowing that, for once, she'd won against him. "When are you free?"  
  
"This weekend." He practically growled at her.  
  
"Saturday it is then!" Videl was smiling again, more thrilled at being able to learn what the Gold Fighter could do.  
  
Gohan focused on ITing home, but froze. "I'll say this once and only once. Good job at recognizing what very few of these people haven't" Videl's smile grew at Gohan's words, "No matter how obvious it was." He smirked, knowing he hadn't fully admitted defeat.  
  
Videl's smile drooped slightly, although it would take more than that to destroy the feel of delight at the fact that she'd soon be able to fly.  
  
AN: Well, that's that!  
  
NEXT TIME: Will Videl be able to keep up with Gohan's training sessions? Revenge is sweet.  
  
-Ligar Zero X  
  
PS: SRY for how long it took to get out. Again, tell me if I made any blatantly obvious errors. 


	12. Note for chapter 12: HELP!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE HELP 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan sighed as he focused on his house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

There, now this note is part of the story, my first AND ONLY two word chapter!

GOOD NEWS!: I'm almost done with chapter 12! Just need to edit the thing and it should be out within a day or two.

BAD NEWS...: I'm having a bit of difficulty with what to do next, as the dreaded writer's block has set in. Pure, plain, and simple: I'm runnin' on nothin' over here!

All I know is that I DO NOT want to do one with Majin Buu, that walking gum ball is more annoying than anything else.

Any suggestions?

-Ligar Zero X

PS: Winners will be posted in chapter 13 as I am doing this on my old laptop which doesn't have the results on it, and my previous ranking file kinda got destroyed, so I'm re-tallying up all the winners. Hey, I'm a computer expert, although NOTHING of an organizational expert . . . Oh well, you've all waited this long so a bit longer shouldn't hurt TOO much. I'm off school until monday after Thanksgiving, so I should be able to pull all this stuff together in some free time. Clicks save button while muttering about pain-in-the-ass teachers giving homework during Thanksgiving break.


	13. A New Ride

Well, at least I'm coming out with chapters faster than . . . . . one a, every six months? Although this isn't much of an improvement.

In other news:

T.T I finally got my PDA back only to have it get screwed up again when I tried to sync it with my computer!!! DAMN IT! Oh well, unfortunitally, you'll have to wait for those results . . . again . . . please don't kill me . . . . . .;

Silence is Golden

Chapter 12: A New Ride

Gohan sighed as he appeared in front of his house. 'Oh man, I'm DEAD! Nearly three hours late . . .' Bracing himself for what was sure to be very painful for his head, he opened the door and walked into the living room.

Goten hadn't tackled him, which was NOT good news. For Goten, the chibi-battery-pack-that-never-runs-out, for Goten not to nearly ram him into the ground meant that his mom was most likely angry. Hopefully she wasn't taking it out of Goten.

"SON GOHAN!" He heard her voice from the kitchen.

'SHIT!' was all the teenage Saiyan could think.

Gohan walked into the kitchen, ready to duck if needed. "Mom, I needed to help someone out! She was going to-"

His voice seemed to freeze as he watched a certain frying pan swing down towards his face. Less than an inch from it's target, it froze. "Did you say 'She'?"

"Ummm . . . yea." Gohan said, still staring at the bottom of the pan, not sure what about his choice of words had saved his life, but he wasn't gonna' object though!

"Should I be expecting Grand Babies soon?!" Chichi said with hearts in her eyes.

Gohan anime-fainted, rubbing the bump on his head as he got off the ground. "NO! It's not like that mom!" He should have known her mind would go to grand children.

"When do I get to meet her?" Chichi didn't seem to hear anything that he'd just said.

Gohan suddenly noticed his rather sticky situation. While it was tempting to NOT reply . . . that would normally not bode well for his head. "This Saturday."

"What's her name? Is she rich? What are her parents like? What do they do?" Chichi was asking way too quickly for Gohan to even comprehend.

"Ummm . . . . Her name is Videl. She's rich, thanks to her father's 'achievements,' and her parents are . . . I'm not sure." It probably wasn't wise to say too much, especially since he really didn't know, and he was hoping she didn't notice his little slip about the reason for the money, after all, how can you know about ways they earn money and not the parents earning it?

"She's coming over Saturday?" Chichi was confused. This wasn't like her normal, semi-anti-social Gohan. "What aren't you telling me?"

"She knows about the powers and things, but not about be being half-Saiyan." Gohan decided to change the subject ASAP.

Chichi then said something that she rarely ever did, "I won't ask, just don't scare her away." A slight maniacal glint appeared in her eye, "Or your head will become good friends with Mr. Pan." Then she walked back into the kitchen.

Gohan just blinked at where his mother had been standing not too long before. 'That . . . was weird.'

One hour later

"Gohan!" Chichi's voice yelled from the kitchen, "Go and get Goten from Bulma's house. Dinner will be ready when you get back."

'At least that explains Goten's absence.' Then the word FOOD clicked in his mind. Without a second thought, Gohan powered up to SSJ2 and shot out the door as fast as his ki would let him.

'Must get Goten fast.' was his only thought as his speed literally ripped the trees out of the ground behind him.

The flight itself took only ten minutes, thanks to SSJ2; but considering that we are talking about a Saiyan's stomach here . . . it felt like an ETERNITY! Gohan floated a few feet above the building, trying to sense where his younger brother's ki was, and where Vegeta's was so he knew where to avoid.

"GOHAN!" The teenage demi-saiyan heard his name called from below. Looking down, he saw Bulma's head sticking out the window of the Capsule Corp living room. Gohan sighed and floated down so he was levitating in front of the window.

"Gohan, come down to my lab for a minute! I have something that I want to show you!" Bulma actually seemed excited about something. She didn't even wait for an answer before literally running out of the room.

"OOOOooooookkkkaaaay." Gohan muttered, flying to the visitor's entrance and walking in.

"Hey Gohan." The secretary at the desk said as she pressed a small red button on the underside of her desk, opening a door beside the desk.

"BULMA!" Gohan yelled as he arrived in the enormous lab.

"Over here! In the Hover Car section." Bulma's voice came to his ears from deep into the lab.

Gohan walked through the labyrinth of parts until he arrived at a section labeled 'HOVER CAR TESTING: CAUTION'

"Hey, Gohan!" Bulma walked up to him holding a capsule with a black label on it, the text on the label in white saying X-350. "I need you to do me a favor. I'm working on a new type of hover car, only it's going to be more like a hover bike. Would you mind taking the prototype out?"

"Why would you want me to do that?" Gohan asked her, remembering back to a year before when he and Bulma had been brainstorming on a new type of vehicle.

"Well, my usual testers are all busy with other projects and I'm not one for motorcycles, or hover bikes in this case, and I wouldn't trust Vegeta with it as he'd probably start trying to run people over." Bulma explained, "If you agree, I'd be giving it to you for free, even though it's scheduled to come out on the market in six months."

"What's the catch?" Gohan was a bit suspicious; it seemed to be too good to be true. When he'd passed the idea past Bulma for a hover bike, he'd also mentioned the possibilities for higher speed and controls, which would make it useable on both the ground and sky.

"Well, since it's the prototype, I'd need you to do what my testers always do. I need you to give me a full system report on the thing once a week for the four weeks, then once a month until the thing comes out in stores. It's an inconvenience, but it being the prototype means that I haven't installed the usual . . . protective systems."

Gohan understood what she meant. She was basically telling him, without actualy coming out and saying it, that the speed and energy output restrictors were disabled as well as that the costomization protection hardware hadn't been installed yet (That's just a barrier surrounding the engine and other parts so people can't tamper with them to disengage output limitors etc.).

"How did it turn out?" Gohan asked her.

Bulma smiled, taking this as a yes to her offer. "Well, the engine and computer systems are top-of-the-line, and can reach max speeds of 500mph. With the limitor on, it can reach speeds of 140mph on the ground, and 300mph in the air. The computer has all the basics plus an upgraded GPS system with the new satelite and some extra steering abilities. It doesn't have a normal steering system though, it is controlled by two handles that slide forward and back on either side of the pilot, beside the control console. You know, farther you push it forward, faster it goes. (It's like those TYCO REBOUND remote control cars, push both forward, it goes forward, one forward one back, it turns. Both back, back it goes. Simple enough.) The bike is set up with a set of wind glides that act as tail fins while it's on the ground and flip out to act as air controls while in flight mode. They also have the after-burners it them, the panels on the back edges open up and the flight engines are inside."

Gohan nodded and took the capsule from Bulma. "Do you mind if I open it in here?"

"Go ahead. It's your bike." Bulma seemed happy about finding someone to test the new system.

Gohan pressed the button and threw the capsule, then waited for the smoke to clear. When it cleared enough, Gohan found himself looking at a large black vehicle, about half as wide as a normal hover car. There was white text on the side with the label X-350. The cycle had a 'lean' and sleek, open air shape. The seat behind the controls had two handles that stuck out of the control panel, mounted on metal bars about seven inches wide and four inches thick. Beside each notch on the slot that the handle moved on were the numbers one through twenty-five, although fifteen through twenty-five were blocked off. The bars came out two feet on either side of the pilot, nestled in-between where the bars connected with the control panel was a screen about one foot by one foot, which was currently flashing the words 'LOADING' with a small bar below it that was gradually changing from black to white. Around the screen were a variety of buttons and switches, all below a black windshield only about a foot and a half tall, so as not to affect aerodynamics too much. Behind the pilots seat was a black pad around three feet long with a back-rest at the end, making it possible to two people at most or a days worth of Chichi's groceries . . . (lol) There was also most likely storage below the bench. On either side of the backseat were two large wings, spiking for feet into the air, which could flip out in flight mode, decreasing the energy consumption because it could glide. The wings were needle-point sharp on the front edge, but about four inches thick on the back edge. Behind the backseat were five ion boosters, each six inches in diameter, now glowing with a feint blue light as the engine was active.

"I've gotta' say, Bulma. You've outdone yourself on this thing." Gohan whispered as he ran a hand over one of the handles, which was pushed back as far as the slot allowed.

"Want to test it out?" Bulma asked the awed Saiyan.

"What if I crash it?" The normally confident Saiyan asked nervously. Bulma's temper was NOT a thing to be toyed with.

"I doubt you could. If the rate of descent speed and angle is greater than the cycle's ability to gain altitude while in air mode, a shield will be erected around the bike. The same goes if the acceleration is too great for the brake system, the shield will also be erected, so it almost takes direct intention from inside the shield radius to damage this thing." Bulma explained, smiling at the fact that she'd thought of everything.

"I like it. When can I take it?" The confident Gohan was back again.

"It's free to take any time you want. The Energy Charge Unit (ECU) is installed and working to full capacity. I also believe that the system scan is done . . . OH YEA! Yours is open to any customization, as I mentioned before, just include any changes that you make in the report so I know how things react to different peripherals." Bulma looked thoughtful for a moment, "I believe that's everything!"

Bulma walked up beside Gohan and pushed a button on the control panel, causing the bars holding the handles to slide into the control panel, making it possible to sit down. As Gohan sat down in the seat, pushing the button again to make the handles slide back into place, Bulma was puling out a small remote control and pushing the red button on the top of it, causing a large garage door in the far wall to open with a hiss, revealing the bright blue sky of the green-house in the top of the dome.

"Run it through the test course to get the feel of it, and then you're free to go! I'll go get Goten, since I have a feeling that's what you came for." With that Bulma walked to the door of the lab, "And the helmets are in the storage below the back seat." Then she was gone.

Gohan flipped a toggle on the control panel into drive mode, feeling the energy packs below him start to hum as they supplied power to the systems. Deciding to play it safe, Gohan slid the notch forward only to level one, feeling the engines go active as the hover-bike floated a foot off the ground before moving forward very slowly. Sliding the handles to level three, the bike sped up slightly.

Just as the bike was about to run into one of the walls, Gohan slid the right handle back as far as it would go, the right engine went into neutral as the bike began to turn to the right, just not fast enough as the wall was getting WAY too close. Just before the bike would have hit the wall, a pink sphere erected around the bike, seeming to bend inward to the shape of the wall before bouncing the bike back, not damaging anything on the wall, even the glass picture frame mounted on the wall where the bike was about to hit. "Wow." Was all he said at the abilities Bulma had installed in this thing.

Gohan maneuvered the bike so it was about one hundred feet from the door, facing the opening. With a smirk, Gohan pushed the bars straight to level fifteen. A blast of blue flame erupted from the boosters as the bike rocketed forward, a tail of faint blue energy marking its path.

Gohan just about screamed with glee, feeling like he was two again and just having fun riding on Nimbus. Deciding to test out the flight mode, Gohan stopped the bike outside the building and flipped the toggle into neutral power, searching the panel for the mode switch. It only took a quick scan to find a label that said 'FLIGHT / LAND,' above a plastic cover. Sliding the cover aside, Gohan found a small switch, currently flipped to 'LAND.' Pushing the button, Gohan waited for a hum of the engines . . . ANYTHING! Nothing happened. A flashing caught his eye as he examined the screen on the control panel. 'PLEASE ACCELERATE TO LEVEL TEN OR HIGHER AND PULL JOYSTICK BACK TO INCREASE ALTITUDE BEFORE CHANGING MODES TO AVOID DAMAGING POWER CELLS.' Gohan found another button below the mode switch labled 'JOYSTICK.' Pressing it, there was a slight hiss as two plates below the control panel split apart and a joystick emerged from the depths of whatever Bulma had used to build the bike.

Pushing both handles forward to level thirteen, the bike shot forward down one of the large yard surrounding Capsule Corp. He took one hand off the right handle and grasped the joystick, pulling the left handle back to make a quick left turn to loop around. He was surprised to find that the left handle moved with the right; sliding the right forward and back a few times, the left moving with it every time, Gohan noticed an illustration on the screen. There was a figure of a person with their left hand on the left handle and the right hand on the joystick. As it pushed the left handle forward, the entire bike sped up, and slowed when it pulled it back. The figure moved the joystick and the bike turned, as it pulled it back the altitude increased.

Understanding what he was supposed to do, Gohan positioned his hands like the figure in the illustration had. Pulling the joystick back, a booster below the bike activated, pushing the bike into the air. Gohan turned the joystick as far as it would to the left. The bike, obeying its driver's commands, went into a barrel role as it turned sharply to the left. Setting the joystick back to normal, the bike leveled out, now going in the opposite direction. Once again going to the mode switch, Gohan flipped it.

A light beside the screen began to flash on and off as the bike began to vibrate slightly. The wings on both sides flipped out and slid forward, so they were now in the middle of the bike. The back edge of the wings flipped open, the panels sliding into the body of each wing as four slim boosters extended out of the now open edge, glowing with a faint blue light. The block that kept the handle from reaching level sixteen up to twenty-five hissed as it shifted out of the way, leaving the slots open.

Gohan smirked almost evilly as he pressed the handle to level twenty-five. The bike shot forward with enough G-Forces to kill a normal human instantly, although it was child's play for Gohan's Saiyan blood. The boosters on the wings ignited and spewed even more blue flames than the ion boosters behind the seats, pressing the bike forward all the more to the point where it was moving more like a blur with a light blue tail. Pulling the joystick back more so the incline increased far beyond what it was before. 300 feet, 400 feet, five hundred feet; the ion boosters released even more blue flame to compensate for the rising altitude. Deciding that he was high enough, Gohan leveled off at 800 feet.

Everything below him was seemingly a lot smaller than before. Grinning like an idiot, Gohan pushed the bike into loops and dives, pushing the boosters to their maximum power. The controls were incredibly responsive, although his senses told him that there was a 7 millisecond delay between command and response, although that could also be an effect of the wind. Flying was one of the best ways he knew to calm himself down, and although it was more fun to do under his own power, he could deal with this.

Deciding that he'd been up there long enough, Gohan pushed the joystick forward and to the left, sending the bike into another barrel roll before diving straight down, the bike careening toward the ground which was rapidly coming up to meet it. Only one hundred feet from the ground the pink barrier appeared once again around the bike, although it would never get a chance to be used as Gohan jumped off the bike and pressed the capsulizing button on his way down.

The bike was gone in a puff of smoke and he could hear Goten clapping from behind where he'd hit the ground. Gohan actually grinned, still on the adrenaline rush that was flying, before walking over to the two.

"I knew I gave that bike to the right person!" Bulma sounded ecstatic, "I'm expecting that report, Gohan."

"I know, I know. I'll get you a primary version later and the normal report." Gohan looked at his watch, the color draining from his face. "Shi-oot, DINNER! I've gotta go. Bye!"

Without waiting for a response, Gohan transformed into SS1 and blasted into the air, the chibi-Goku (AKA: Goten) trying to keep up until they were out of Bulma's sight, then transforming himself and catching up with Gohan.

Well, that's all I've got for now. I'm not sure what to do next though . . . gotta have something on training Videl.

And some good news! I do have an idea for an enemy / challenge / other crap, so things are looking up! Now I've just got to find a way to implement those ideas into this story and things can get moving again . . . if school agrees with that. Blasted thing has a bad tendancy of getting in the way.


	14. AUTHOR NEEDS HELP!

Just for the sake of admin

Goten wailed as he tried to catch up with his brother.

end stupid line

Oh loyal readers (and those who couldn't give a flying fuck, but are still reading this anyway . . .), I am very sorry for my lack of updates on this story and my others.

Oh yea, this is my little sub-rant, not being actually a rant about anything, more of a random typing of extreme frustration. . . . Enjoy . . . Well, as much as you can enjoy some moron bitching about his rather screwed up life.

At the moment, my feeling of inspiration has been pretty much shot to hell. It's like I begin typing for an update, then lose interest two paragraphs in and end up setting the laptop aside in favor of something more relaxing. This is probably a side effect of the growing depression that seems to be tormenting me, so until I can re-find my inspiration to write this and my other stories, all are on pause. Shit, even the completed chapters from combining all those two-paragraph sessions are so choppy that I just delete the things to stop my "writer's ego" from any more torture . . . well, what's left of any ego I've got for that matter . . .

Oh well, hopefully you'll all hear from me soon, more so hopefully in a good sort of way.

TTYL.

(That's Talk To You Later, for those of you lacking in the AIM department)

Ligar Z X

PS: If you hadn't noticed, I tend to swear a bit when I get frustrated.

PSS: Hopefully admin will have mercy on me for doing another of these notes that aren't part of a chapter, I can't quite find it in myself to do more than write a single line right about now. Dang, even that one-liner was pretty pathetic for me.

Okay, but now down to business. I've got a few ideas of things that I can do, although they're kinda scrambled up in that nut-house I call my brain, so I'm just gonna' list off a few things that I've thought of and see what you think! Please reply back with any answers in an email or review. Keep in mind that not all of these will actually happen, it's just me floundering for ideas and some inspiration.

Going anyplace?

- some drawing or something where Gohan gets to go 'spend a week (or something like that) with Mr. Satan!'

-Capsule Corp field trip? Kinda cliche, but oh so amusing!

enemies?

huge army of weaker fighters

a couple incredibly strong fighters

Buu (PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME! T.T)

romance? (would be Gohan / Videl, sorry to those that don't like that pairing)

yes or no. If yes, how much? Oh yea, I don't write lemons.

SSJ levels attained?

stop at SSJ3

something comes along later that kicks things up to SSJ4

ANY RANDOM SUGGESTIONS! THE SOONER I FIND SOMETHING THAT MAKES THE LITTLE HAMSTER RUNNING IN THE WHEEL THAT POWERS MY MIND GOING, THE SOONER YOU GET AN UPDATE!

Okay, I'm done now.


End file.
